Mundum Sanguine
by o0 Akisa 0o
Summary: Draco Malfoy, un joven mago que tiene sus objetivos muy claros y que esta dispuesto a todo por cumplirlos, se topa con un obstáculo de rizos castaños y bonitos ojos cobrizos que le demuestra que hay alguien que si puede superarlo y sobretodo le muestra la verdadera valía de la sangre...
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno este fic salió de las ganas de ver una Hermione un poco diferente y sobre todo muy Slytherin, el asunto surgió de los comentarios en la página de Facebook de Historia de un Asesino y bueno chicas aquí estoy cumpliendo mi palabra xD espero llenar sus expectativas y sobre todo satisfacerlas ;) (Merlín me ayude) ah y antes de que se me olvide el titulo está en latín y significa "sangre limpia"**

* * *

**Simbología **

—diálogos —

"_pensamientos"_

**Flash Back ̸̸ Fin Flash Back**

* * *

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling**

* * *

Una cálida tarde se presentaba ese 29 de agosto y una castaña la contemplaba desde el ventanal de su habitación, se encontraba sentada con un libro olvidado en sus manos, el paisaje natural que veía desde su posición resulto más relajante que su lectura, hasta que un "plop" la distrajo de su contemplación.

—Señorita, el ama la espera en el salón para tomar el té— una elfina domestica vestida con una impecable túnica blanca reverencio ante la joven

—Gracias Nina enseguida voy— con una inclinación de cabeza la criatura desapareció

Cerró el libro con delicadeza y se puso de pie dejando ver un largo y fino vestido de corte griego color salmón combinado con unas sandalias estilo romano del mismo color, se encaminó hacia el escritorio que había en su habitación y deposito el libro con delicadeza para después salir al encuentro con su madre.

Al salir se encontró con un largo pasillo totalmente iluminado por numerosas ventanas en forma de arco que dejaban ver uno de los jardines laterales de su hogar, al llegar al final estaba una gran puerta de madera con dos árboles labrados que se movían con un viento inexistente, la empujo con fuerza encontrando a una mujer rubia de mediana edad sentada en un cómodo sillón individual. La sala estaba finamente decorada de forma antigua y elegante.

—¡oh Hermione! Vamos toma asiento hija— señalo el sillón frente a ella

La chica obedeció y con paso firme y elegante se sentó frente a la mujer

—¿Y dónde está el abuelo?— pregunto viendo uno de los cuadros que adornaban la estancia y que estaba vacío

—No lo sé, debe andar por ahí…— al parecer no le importaba en donde estaba su difunto padre —ah por cierto aquí está tu carta de Hogwarts llegó hoy en la mañana

—bien supongo que tengo que ir a comprarlo al callejón Diagon, le enviare una lechuza a Daphne para ir juntas

—como desees…

Las dos siguieron con su plática y comiendo galletas con un delicioso té

-o-o-o-

En otro lugar, no muy lejos de la mansión de los Granger se alzaba otra construcción de igual imponencia solo que en un estilo gótico francés, en donde el patriarca del hogar hablaba con su único hijo.

—bien Draco, ya está todo arreglado en un par de días iras a Hogwarts, y espero por tu bien que tu comportamiento sea impecable.

Lucius Malfoy vio con atención a su vástago, hasta que reparo en un detalle… ¿Lo estaba ignorando? ¡Lo estaba ignorando! ¡Mocoso malcriado! Suspiro y se masajeo la sien con fastidio. El chico estaba insoportable desde que su abuelo Abraxas Malfoy había muerto, y de eso ¡ya habían pasado casi dos años!

—esto es serio Draco, deberías estar agradecido de que Karkarov no te expulsara y dejara que terminaras el año

—Aja… — fue todo lo que el joven rubio dijo

Conteniendo las ganas de estrangularlo con un lazo del diablo, Lucius se puso de pie y camino alrededor de su despacho y continúo…

—como sabes, toda la familia Malfoy y Black ha estado por generaciones en la casa de Salazar Slytherin bueno en los Black hubo una excepción, el punto es que es tu obligación estar dentro de tan noble casa, debes completar tu formación mágica si quieres que el señor tenebroso te una a sus filas…

Eso último capto la completa atención del joven rubio

—Soy un excelente mago, sabes que mis capacidades son superiores y no necesito terminar la escuela— una arrogante mueca de superioridad adorno su rostro

—entonces demuéstrame que nadie puede superarte ¡que no ha nacido ningún hechicero capaz de prevalecer a un Malfoy!

Y con eso dio terminada su reunión, Lucius salió del despacho altivo, ondeando su capa negra al caminar. Draco se quedó pensativo en su lugar un momento más, después se puso de pie y salió rumbo a su habitación, cuando llego se tumbó en su cama viendo hacia el techo y sonrió, con malicia y soberbia.

Todo el verano después de llegar de Durmstrang se le informo que ya no volvería a ese lugar, dado su mal comportamiento de bromas y hechizos a sus demás compañeros, Igor Karkarov no lo quería de vuelta, según su madre, su padrino hablo con Albus Dumbledore actual director de Hogwarts para que lo recibiera y pudiera terminar los dos años que aún le faltaban, también había averiguado todo acerca de Hogwarts, dividida en cuatro casas nombradas como sus fundadores donde se colocaban a los alumnos según sus aptitudes, le demostraría a su padre que no necesitaba terminar la escuela para servir al señor obscuro, era inteligente y muy habilidoso se convertiría en el príncipe de Slytherin, porque Draco Lucius Malfoy Black sin duda sería una serpiente.

Lo que ignoraba era que el trono de la casa verde y plata ya estaba ocupado…

-o-o-o-

Ya pasado el mediodía Hermione acompañada de Daphne Greengrass recorría el callejón diagon comprando sus útiles escolares para su nuevo año en el colegio más prestigioso de magia y hechicería.

—Creo que ya tenemos todo… — la rubia revisaba sus compras

—sí pero tengo que comprar más pergamino y unas cuantas pumas y varios tinteros— recordó la castaña

Con un suspiro de resignación la chica rubia siguió a su amiga, cuando ya tuvieron ahora si todo lo enviaron a casa de Daphne con uno de sus elfos domésticos, después entraron en el caldero chorreante a deber una cerveza de mantequilla.

—¿Viste el profeta esta mañana?— Daphne pregunto con precaución y en voz baja

—sí, leí sobre los ataques a ese grupo de muggles, aunque el profeta quiera encubrirlo es más que obvio que fueron mortífagos— comento con total desinterés

—el ministerio niega el regreso del que no debe ser nombrado a pesar de que hace dos años fue vista la marca tenebrosa en el mundial de Quidditch

—Ni me lo recuerdes, yo no quería ir pero el ministro invito a mi padre— Hermione recordó el campamento en llamas y todo el caos que desato la calavera en el cielo

—mi… mi padre fue convocado…— murmuro con nerviosismo

—Bueno, tarde o temprano sucedería— la castaña tomo la mano de su amiga y le sonrió

—Hermione… tus padres, ellos ¿no han sido llamados?— la rubia pregunto con cautela

—No lo sé, aunque ellos no están marcados ¿para que los llamarían?— termino de beber su cerveza

—pero tu madre…— se vio interrumpida por una severa mirada cobriza

—se quién es mi madre, te recuerdo que la primera guerra mágica ocurrió hace años y ella era muy joven, además mi abuelo jamás permitiría que ella sirviera a un mestizo— concluyo con el ceño fruncido en evidente molestia —ese miserable solo ha traído desgracias a mi familia… su familia…— murmuro con evidente rencor

Daphne la vio con horror al escucharla dirigirse así al Lord Tenebroso, pero sus ojos azules bajaron por el cuello y torso de su amiga encontrando un guardapelo de plata con una serpiente en forma de "S" rodeada por varios símbolos extraños y muy antiguos cubiertos por cuarzo, un suspiro abandono sus labios, la familia Granger-Gaunt jamás serviría a Lord Voldemort siendo estos últimos quienes le despreciaron por el origen muggle de su padre.

—vámonos, mi madre nos espera para comer— la rubia llamo la atención de su amiga que veía con gesto ausente su tarro vacío

—Bueno ya tengo hambre…— dijo la castaña haciendo reír a su compañera

Se trasladaron por red flu hasta la casa de Daphne donde comieron en compañía del resto de la familia Greengrass. Ya pasada la tarde Morinne, la madre de Hermione llego por ella, se despidió de Daphne diciendo que se verían el 1 de septiembre en el expreso de Hogwarts.

-o-o-o-

En Malfoy Manor las cosas estaban igual que siempre solo con le excepción de la continua ausencia de Lucius, Narcissa y Draco no lo mencionaban pero ambos eran conscientes de que su padre y esposo se reunía con demás mortífagos siguiendo las ordenas del Lord Obscuro. Draco era consciente de que su madre la pasaba mal, aunque su temple altivo estuviera intacto, sus ojos azules mostraban nerviosismo y preocupación por el paradero de su padre, y el solo anhelaba con el día que estaría a lado de su padre como mortífago sirviendo al Señor Tenebroso, además de que mañana partiría a su nuevo y estúpido colegio un lugar donde él no quería estar.

—Joder…— murmuro el rubio mientras arrojaba de manera descuidada sus pertenecías a un fino baúl de madera obscura casi negra —yo debería estar con mi padre, en vez de preparar un estúpido baúl— y siguió su discurso en voz baja de palabrotas e insultos

Después de un rato recordó el libro que había empezado a leer hace dos días, lo busco por toda su habitación y luego recordó que lo dejo en la biblioteca y volvió a maldecir mientras se dirigía a dicho lugar. Cuando llego fue directo a al sofá de cuero negro que había frente a la chimenea y lo encontró sobre este, "Grimorio de Magia Nagra Ancestral" leyó en su portada, lo observo con cuidado y se encogió de hombros dispuesto a regresar a su habitación pero una voz lo detuvo…

—¿sigues molesto Draco?

El chico elevo su mirada plateada hasta un retrato de la pared de la biblioteca

—abuelo…

El hombre en el retrato sonrió ante la mueca de su nieto

—supongo que eso es un sí, pero dime ¿Qué es lo que te molesta tanto?

—¿Por qué piensas que algo me molesta?

—dime querido nieto ¿tanto es tu deseo ser un mortífago?

—claro que sí, deseo poder, que todos en el mundo mágico me respeten y me teman, quiero ser reconocido como el gran mago que soy

—¿estás seguro?

—¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

—¿y tu madre? No creo que Cissy quiera ese destino para su único hijo y Lucius no debe estar muy de acuerdo si se niega a presentarte ante el Lord

—padre solo quiere que este bien preparado para cuando eso suceda, y mi madre… bueno… ella…— la verdad no había pensado en su progenitora

—usa tu estancia en Hogwarts para pensar bien en lo que deseas que se convierta tu futuro, como por ejemplo relacionarte con una chica de buena familia digna de estar a tu lado…

—¿eh? — parpadeo confundido ¿no estaban hablando de mortífagos, poder y conquistar el mundo?

El anciano en el retrato río

—eso es en lo que un jovencito de 16 años debería preocuparse Draco

—No creo tener problemas para conseguir una chica— una sonrisa ladeada y llena de orgullo masculino se asomó en su rostro

Abraxas Malfoy rio con más ganas

—¡ese es el punto niño! Recuerda esto Dragón, cuando elijas a una mujer debe ser la definitiva, nada de aventuras ni romances tontos ¡un Malfoy jamás da de que hablar! Debes buscar a una mujer digna de pararse a tu lado, debe igualarte en poder y nobleza, su sangre debe ser igual o mas limpia que la tuya…

—abuelo con todo respeto pero tengo otras prioridades que son más importantes que tener novia, aunque estoy en total acuerdo con tus palabras— sonrió, su abuelo sí que era un mago muy extraño

—bien, ve y descansa Dragón que mañana partirás

Draco hiso una reverencia hacia el retrato de su difunto abuelo y se retiró de la biblioteca ya que era muy tarde.

—oh mi pequeño Dragón, tu ambición e ignorancia te llevaran por el camino equivocado solo espero reconsideres antes de que sea muy tarde— murmuró viendo la perta por la que había salido chico

Abraxas abandono el cuadro dejando la biblioteca en absoluto silencio

-o-o-o-

El 1 de septiembre el andén 9 ¾ estaba repleto de familias y estudiantes que abordaban el expreso de Hogwarts, Hermione caminaba a lado de sus padres cuando una manada de pelirrojos pasaron frente a ellos.

—Pero que falta de modales…— Morinne murmuro discretamente a su marido que asintió en total acuerdo

Hermione siguió con la mirada a la familia Weasley que caminaba apresuradamente mientras Molly no dejaba de regañar a sus hijos.

—Esperaremos tus cartas hija, cuídate mucho— Hermione vio a su padre y sonrió, era alto, cabello castaño y ojos verdes

—claro, estaré en contacto— beso las mejillas de sus padres y subió al tren

Las puertas se cerraron y el tren comenzó a avanzar, la castaña se dirigió hasta los últimos vagones donde encontró su grupo de amigos, abrió la puerta y cinco pares de ojos enseguida voltearon.

—hola… — saludo con tranquilidad a lo que los demás sonrieron y correspondieron los saludos

El viaje era tranquilo en ese vagón a comparación con el ruido que salía de los demás y que se escuchaba hasta el pasillo.

—¿Es que no pueden callarse?— Pansy estaba más que fastidiada mientras comía unas ranas de chocolate

Los demás no dijeron nada, ellos también habían estado parloteando de sus vacaciones hasta que la hermana menor de Daphne, Astoria, menciono lo publicado en la mañana por El Profeta

_**FUGA EN MASA DE AZKABAN **_

Eso decía la primera plana, peligrosos mortífagos habían escapado en la madrugada, Blaise había dicho que su madre estaba muy nerviosa desde hace dos días y Theodore dijo que su padre fue llamado desde la tarde de ayer y que no lo había visto desde entonces. Las hermanas Grenngrass estaban en la misma situación ya que sus padres habían salido en la noche y tampoco volvieron, Parkinson era la única que renegaba abiertamente del abandono de sus progenitores por ir a sacar a un montón de magos locos de la cárcel.

Granger no decía nada, porque en realidad no sabía que opinar ya que a pesar de que su situación no era como la de los demás, en cualquier momento se podía complicar y eso la preocupaba.

—Theo es hora de ir con los demás prefectos— Hermione saco de la contemplación del paisaje al muchacho que solo asintió y se puso de pie

—y ustedes ya pónganse el uniforme— sentencio mientras cerraba la puerta y se iba en compañía de Nott

Al llegar a Hogsmeade, los de nuevo ingreso se fueron con el guarda bosques, mientras los demás subían a los carruajes.

—miren ahí está el cara rajada y el zanahorio — Blaise señalo con la cabeza a los Gryffindor

—¿Qué está mirando?— Astoria, al igual que los demás captaron a Potter observando algo frente al carruaje, algo que ellos no veían

Ron sintió miradas sobre ellos y volteo disimuladamente, frunció el ceño cuando vio al grupo de Slytherins que los veían y murmuraban

—Vamos Harry antes de que a las serpientes les dé por escupir su veneno— el pelirrojo jalo la túnica del pelinegro para subir al carruaje en compañía de Luna Lovegood

—estúpido…— murmuro Pansy con irritación hasta que Hermione tomo su brazo y al hizo subir a carruaje

La castaña tenia curiosidad por lo que veía Harry Potter, ya que ella si escucho el "¿tú también puedes verlos?" que la Ravenclaw le dijo al pelinegro.

Llegaron al imponente castillo entre más pláticas e insultos al par de Gryffindor, Hermione solo sonreía al escuchar las palabrotas que salían de la boca de Pansy nada dignas de una bruja de su estirpe, claro que a la pelinegra le importaba muy poco, obviamente mientras estuviera con sus amigos eso no importaba y se comportaba como le daba su gana.

Cuando entraron al gran comedor ya todos estaban en sus respectivas mesas, se sentaron con aburrimiento y escucharon del mismo modo el discurso de bienvenida del director, con la excepción de Hermione, ella si ponía atención.

—queridos alumnos, ahora que la selección de casas ha terminado les comunico que tenemos un alumno nuevo que iniciara el sexto curso con nosotros y respetando las tradiciones y reglas, el sombrero seleccionador le asignara a una de las cuatro casas…

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperan en el gran comedor

—denle la bienvenida al joven Draco Malfoy

Todo el lugar quedo en silencio para observar las enormes puertas de madera abrirse de par en par por donde un joven alto de cabello rubio platino vestido con un impecable y costoso traje negro entro, caminado con porte orgulloso y altanero, como si fuera el dueño del lugar y los presentes unos simples invitados

El silencio se prolongó hasta que el joven llego con la profesora McGonagall, entonces todos comenzaron a hacer comentarios en vos baja.

—Siéntate aquí para colocarte el sombrero— la profesora de transformaciones le indico y el rubio obedeció con una mueca de disgusto

Apenas el sombrero toco su cabeza cuando grito…

—¡SLYTHERIN!

_Continuara…_

* * *

**Bien pues este es el comienzo, espero haya sido de su agrado y si tienen una duda, queja o sugerencia déjenme un review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡He vuelto! Hasta que por fin, si ya sé que dije que colgaría esto la semana pasada pero las cosas nunca salen como uno quiere así que sin más a lo que vinimos**

**Agradezco a las lindas persona que me dejaron sus reviews: ****Florfleur****, ****Lety, ****Saragoddess****, ****Teddy, ****Aikia-aka-Moni****, ****Shiki, ****MioKathx Malfoy Granger****, ****analia Malfoy, ****cris20****, ****Nath, Jibny, aledurand, tammysol, vaale lagos, Guest**

**¡Muchas gracias! **

* * *

**Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling **

* * *

—¡SLYTHERIN!

Había gritado el viejo sombrero seleccionador, y la mesa de las serpientes estalló en aplausos.

Y en la mesa de los Leones, los chicos murmuraban molestos y las chicas decepcionadas

—¡lo que nos faltaba! otra asquerosa serpiente, verdad Harry ¿Harry me estas escuchando?— el pelirrojo volteo a ver a su amigo que veía atentamente al joven rubio

—si Ron…— murmuro distraídamente mientras seguía al rubio con la mirada, ese chico se le hacía condenadamente familiar

Draco se dirigió hacia la mesa de las serpientes destilando arrogancia en su altivo caminar, observó con regocijo como las chicas se hacían a un lado esperando que tomara asiento junto a ellas, sonrió de lado muy pagado de sí mismo, hasta que su mirada gris se topó con un chico castaño y despeinado, Theodore Nott le devolvía la mirada con sorpresa y cierta alegría.

"_Theo… es bueno verte…" _ pensó Draco mientras se acercaba al chico que inmediatamente se corrió dejándole un espacio para que se sentara

—Cuando recibí tu lechuza pensé que era otra de tus bromas…— dijo Theo cuando el rubio se había sentado entre él y Zabinni

—Pues heme aquí Nott, te dije que vendría…— puso los brazos sobre la mesa dejando ver el enorme y antiguo anillo plateado en su anular derecho con el escudo de su familia

—claro… chicos él es Draco Malfoy un amigo de la infancia— volteo a ver a sus amigos que lo veían expectantes

—Blaise Zabinni, un placer…— el moreno le tendió la mano ya que estaba a su lado, Draco le devolvió el apretón

—Si bueno él es Blaise, y ellas son…— Theo se vio interrumpido por la pelinegra

—Parkinson, Pansy Parkinson — hiso hincapié en su apellido y le regalo una seductora sonrisa

Draco levanto una ceja y le devolvió la sonrisa a la chica que estaba a lado de Theo y que casi lo aplastaba para llamar su atención.

—¡quítate Pansy!— la devolvió a su lugar con un suave empujón —bueno ellas— señalo al frente —son Daphne y Astoria Greengrass

Ambas rubias saludaron con un asentimiento de cabeza, aunque Astoria soltó una risita tonta cuando Malfoy fijo sus ojos en ella.

—Y ella es…— Theo sonrió —Hermione Granger…

La aludida que hasta entonces prestaba atención a las palabras del director, volteo un poco cuando escucho su nombre y miro fijamente al rubio que le devolvió la mirada en silencio

—un placer…— fue todo lo que dijo y volvió la vista al frente

Draco alzo una ceja con algo parecido al asombro, observo discretamente a su alrededor y vio que todos en la mesa lo observaban con atención, al menos eran lo suficientemente educados para no murmurar como en las otras mesas, volvió su mirada a la castaña que pasaba de él como si no fuera importante que un Malfoy estuviera frente a ella y eso le irrito, era más que obvio que todos los Slytherin reconocían su apellido ya sea porque era estúpidamente rico e importante en la alta sociedad mágica o su relación con la magia obscura y el Señor Tenebroso.

En ese momento estuvo seguro de una cosa, esa chiquilla engreída no le agradaba en absoluto.

—¡Disfruten el banquete!— Dumbledore dio por finalizado su discurso del cual el rubio no se enteró de nada

Las mesas se llenaron con los más exquisitos manjares y todo el alumnado de Hogwarts comenzó a comer entre alegres pláticas y divertidas bromas. Blaise y Draco congeniaron de inmediato ya que hacían las mismas burlas crueles y los comentarios despectivos hacia los demás alumnos sobre todo a los Gryffindor.

Al finalizar la cena de bienvenida todos los alumnos se dispusieron a irse a sus correspondientes salas comunes, los prefectos de cada casa llamaron a los de primer año para mostrarles el camino, Draco no se despegó de Theo y Blaise.

—los de primer año síganme— la voz de Hermione se escuchó por encima del ruido

—En orden por favor— Theo se paró a un lado de la castaña encabezando la comitiva verde y plata.

Caminaron por el largo pasillo que conducía a las escaleras del recibidor, doblaron hacia la izquierda y continuaron derecho hasta que bajaron unas amplias escaleras que enviaban directo a las mazmorras, al final de dicho pasillo estaba un muro y a su derecha unas escaleras que conducían al segundo piso, nada más. Todos los uniformados en verde se detuvieron frente al muro, Hermione se acercó lo suficiente para susurrar…

—venenum serpens…*

La pared húmeda y obscura se corrió hacia un lado dejando ver la sala común de Slytherin, entraron siguiendo a los prefectos de su casa, la entrada estaba en forma de un antiguo arco sostenido por unos gruesos muros, bajaron los ocho amplios escalones mientras los demás se dispersaron por la sala común y otros fueron directo a los dormitorios, los nuevos veían atentamente el lugar mientras escuchaban a los prefectos.

—los dormitorios están al fondo, las niñas a la izquierda y los niños a la derecha, encontraran sus pertenencias aquí, en el dormitorio del curso que les corresponde— Theo explicaba tranquilamente

—la contraseña cambia según lo decida el jefe de nuestra casa, el profesor Snape, es importante que se la aprendan, también les recuerdo que está totalmente prohibido que alumnos de otras casas entren aquí, como lo está que ustedes entren a cualquier otra casa— Hermione les sonrió con amabilidad —sean bienvenidos a la honorable casa de Salazar Slytherin

Todos los chiquillos se sintieron orgullosos ante las últimas palabras de la castaña. Draco había escuchado todo, porque bueno él también era nuevo y aunque le molesto ese tono mandón de la castaña él también se sentía orgulloso de ser una serpiente.

—bien aclarados esos puntos deberíamos celebrar ¿no lo crees Granger?— Marcus Flint se acercó a la castaña, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, mirada que ella devolvió sin amilanarse

—yo paso, mañana comienzan las clases, tú has lo que quieras Flint— le respondió frunciendo el ceño molesta

Marcus se acercó más a ella con una sonrisa torcida, tenía la intención de tocar su mejilla cuando otra mano de piel obscura se cernió sobre el hombro de la chica y la hizo para atrás.

—piérdete Flint…

El chico de séptimo año vio fijamente al muchacho que se encontraba a un lado de Hermione y que lo veía con enfado, volvió a sonreír con malicia

—claro Zabinni…

El chico se fue seguido de Adrián Pucey que se burlaba abiertamente.

—¡idiota! No lo soporto— Blaise se quitó la túnica mientras murmuraba cosas que ni el mismo se entendía

—Solo ignóralo Blaise— Hermione lo tomo de la mano y le sonrió

—Solo trata de hacerse el importante, según mis padres los Flint fueron marcados en el verano— Pansy se sentó con gracia en uno de los amplios sofás de cuero negro, hablando lo suficientemente alto para que solo ellos la escucharan

—Entonces con más razón Hermione lo va a querer muy lejos de ella— Daphne rio con Pansy y Blaise al ver la cara de asco de Hermione

—lo malo es que todos vamos hacia el mismo destino— la franqueza de Theodore corto las risas y los seis se quedaron en un reflexivo silencio

Draco veía atentamente al pequeño grupo, y se sentía desconcertado ante los rostros de angustiosa resignación que había en esos chicos. ¡¿Pero que les pasaba?! Deberían estar contentos como el tal Flint, era un honor llevar la marca tenebrosa y servir al Lord Obscuro, seguro que solo estaban un poco abrumados y no se sentían capaces. Eso era lo que pasaba por su incauta mente.

"_incompetentes" _Él estaba más que listo para servir al Lord

—Vallamos a dormir, ya es tarde…— murmuro Daphne, tirando de las túnicas de Parkinson y Granger

—Buenas noches— murmuraron los chicos al verlas alejarse hacia los dormitorios

Después de que ellas se fueron, ellos también se dispusieron a dormir, mañana comenzarían las clases y tenían que descansar bien.

-o-o-o-

Tres semanas, tres semanas habían transcurrido desde que se inició el nuevo ciclo escolar en Hogwarts y todos, absolutamente todos (incluyendo profesores) ya conocían a Draco Malfoy.

El joven heredero era un cabrón hecho y derecho, cruel y despiadado con los hijos de muggles y mestizos a los que no ocultaba la repulsión que le causaban insultándolos por los pasillos y haciéndoles saber la escoria que eran para el mundo mágico, se dedicaba a atormentar a los más pequeños y meterse con los Gryffindor a los que le tenía una apatía más allá de la rivalidad entre las casas de Slytherin y Gryffindor que siempre había existido.

Las chicas no habían sido la excepción, varias habían tratado de llamar su atención e incluso seducirlo sin embargo el chico había demostrado ser selectivo, cuando ellas se acercaban con la intención de entablar conversación el solo las veía de arriba abajo y fruncía la nariz en una mueca de desprecio y las ignoraba continuando su plática con Blaise quien sonreía ante los arranques del rubio, se contaban con los dedos de una mano a las afortunadas que habían conseguido que él les dirigiera la palabra e incluso uno que otro beso y eso era todo lo que se podía obtener del rubio ya que según sus propias palabras ninguna era digna de estar con un Malfoy mucho menos ser llamada su novia.

Theodore y Blaise eran inseparables del rubio, Theo lo conocía desde niño y Blaise había encontrado al compañero perfecto de travesuras, tal vez Nott era más reservado y pasaba desapercibido pero no por eso era menos serpiente y Zabinni era igual que Draco aunque menos cruel y despreciable, los tres se habían subido a lo más alto de la cadena alimenticia y sus autonombrados guardaespaldas Crabbe y Goyle, el trio todavía no sabía porque ese par de tarados los seguían aunque tampoco les importaba.

Otra de las cosas que se habían suscitado en esas semanas había sido el encuentro con el afamado Niño-que-vivió antes de entrar a la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras…

**Flash Back**

El primer lunes había pasado sin ningún inconveniente ya que sus clases habían sido compartidas con Ravenclaw y solo dos con Hufflepuff, pero el martes su primera era DCAO compartida con los leones, los Slytherin puntuales y ordenados esperaban a que el profesor Snape abriera el aula cuando un barullo se escuchaba al fondo del pasillo, los alumnos de rojo y dorado venían haciendo un escándalo que se detuvo cuando estuvieron más cerca del salón y se percataron de que sus otros compañeros ya estaban ahí, la hostilidad se sentía a partes iguales hasta que Draco Malfoy hablo…

—pero miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí ¡pero si es el mismísimo Harry Potter!— su voz era la máxima expresión del sarcasmo y la burla

Los Gryffindor se hicieron a un lado dejando a la vista al despistado muchacho de ojos verdes que estaba al final del grupo acompañado de su pelirrojo amigo.

—Malfoy… eres el hijo de Lucius Malfoy ¿verdad?— Harry lo enfrento, ahora sabia por que se le hacía familiar

—Así es…— sonrió con insolencia —veo que lo recuerdas bien— era de su conocimiento que su padre había tenido encuentros nada amigables con Potter

Harry frunció el ceño molesto ¡claro que recordaba a ese hombre! Siempre le había molestado cuando lo conoció en el callejón Diagon, estaba en segundo grado, pero todo se volvió más claro en cuarto año cuando presenció al regreso de Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy estaba en ese lugar como uno de sus más leales seguidores _"su mano derecha" _pensó con amargura

—Tu padre es un hombre infame y cruel y tú solo eres un niño mimado que intenta ser como él… patético…— le dijo valientemente fijando sus ojos verdes en los grises del chico frente a el

Draco se puso furioso por las simples palabras del Gryffindor que reacciono al instante sacando su varita y apuntando al pelinegro que imito su acción, Ronald no se quedó atrás y saco su varita para apuntar al rubio, tarde se dio cuenta que la varita de Zabinni apuntaba a su rojiza cabeza.

—ten cuidado con lo que dices Potter…— escupió las palaras con todo el desprecio que pudo

—el que debería cerrar la boca eres tu Malfoy— Ron como siempre de impulsivo solo logro que lo insultaran

—¡Nadie te habló a ti comadreja!— Blaise le grito en tono burlón a pesar de la tensión que había él estaba muy relajado, disfrutando de lo lindo.

—¿Weasley, no? Supongo que sí, cabello rojo, esa ropa desgastada y vieja, un pobretón más en el mundo— Draco nunca media sus palabras, todas ellas salían con la intención de hacer el mayor daño posible

Ron enrojeció hasta límites insospechados de pura furia y humillación, estaba por mandar el primer hechizo cuando, Hermione se puso en medio de ellos deteniendo la tonta pelea.

—ya basta Blaise, déjalos no te metas en problemas— le dio la espalda a los leones posicionándose frente a sus compañeros de casa

El moreno sonrió más abiertamente y le guiño un ojo a la castaña

—Como digas…—se encogió de hombros despreocupada y elegantemente

—¿Malfoy?— vio de reojo al rubio que seguía apuntando a Harry

—No te metas Granger— fue lo único que dijo antes de bajar la varita sin guardarla

—¡sí! No te metas sabelotodo, Ron puede perfectamente con ellos— Lavender Brown dio un paso al frente y se apuntó a la castaña que seguía dándoles la espalda a los leones

Draco, Blaise y el resto de Slytherin fruncieron el ceño ante la osadía de la Gryffindor cuando Blaise estaba a punto de sacar su varita de nuevo y Draco de apuntar a la tonta rubia, Hermione los tomo de la túnica impidiéndoselo justamente cuando las puertas del aula se abrieron para dejar ver a un Severus Snape de brazos cruzados y mala expresión.

—valla… que… interesante situación— dijo viendo a Lavender que aun apuntaba a Hermione con su varita y se había quedado petrificada al escucharlo

En el rostro de Hermione una lenta sonrisa ladeada se formó en sus rosados labios, sonrisa que captaron ambos chicos que estaban frente a ella y compartieron con la misma satisfacción por lo que ocurriría.

—como vera profesor, Brown intentaba atacar a Hermione pero por suerte usted llego a tiempo— la voz de Pansy sonó dulce e falsamente indignada

—¡eso no es cierto!— Parvati señalo a los muchachos que aun sonreían maliciosos —fueron Malfoy y Zabinni los que empezaron— acuso esperando inútilmente que le creyeran

—Ellos solo la iban a defender, además yo no veo que tengan sus varias a la mano— Daphne uso el mismo tono de Pansy

Inmediatamente los Gryffindor trataron de protestar, y los Slytherin de mantener la mentira hasta que Snape intervino

—¡silencio! Entren y abran su libro en la página 20— se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia dentro del salón cuando se detuvo y se giró viendo a Harry —y 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor por agredir a una compañera que además es prefecta

**Fin Flash Back**

Desde ese día los encontronazos en los pasillos del castillo, los insultos y uno que otro hechizo eran recurrentes entre Harry y Draco y el odio mutuo iba en considerable aumento. Sin embargo había otra cosa que rondaba constantemente en la cabeza rubia platina del heredero Malfoy y esa cosa tenía nombre y apellido.

Hermione Jane Granger…

Esa chica era un auténtico dolor en el trasero, su trasero, porque a los demás parecía no molestarles, desde que la conoció le pareció insoportablemente engreída, con esos aires de sabelotodo que después descubrió, eran bien fundados porque ¡lo sabía todo! Era una condenada enciclopedia andante, le irritaba cada que levantaba la mano para responder a un profesor y le frustraba no saber algunas de las respuestas que ella daba con una naturalidad insana.

¡Merlín como le desesperaba! ¡Se suponía que él era el más inteligente! Pero no, tenía que venir esa greñuda a ponerse por encima de él ¡de él! Segundo lugar, tenía el puto segundo lugar en todo el bendito colegio… a su padre le iba a dar un infarto…

Además de que había algo extraño, en la casa de Slytherin todos le respetaban e incluso temían, pero había algo que no le terminaba de gustar, todos absolutamente todos parecían buscar la aprobación de Granger, para todo casi le pedían permiso, cuando ella no estaba por la sala común recurrían a él para obtener lo necesitado.

—a falta de princesa, príncipe…— le había dicho Zabinni

Obviamente eso no le gusto en lo absoluto, él había llegado ahí para mandar y hacer su santa voluntad, para demostrarle a su padre que podía ser un buen líder ¡pero no! Al parecer tenía que compartir el trono de las serpientes con una insoportable, repelente sabelotodo que para colmo lo odiaba, aunque bueno eso se lo busco él solito.

Los primeros días había observado la conducta del círculo de amigos de Theo, quería saber si era conveniente quedarse con ellos o solo relacionarse con Nott. Y lo que vio le gusto, tenia de amistades a los hijos de las familias más importantes del mundo mágico en Gran Bretaña, su padre estaría más que complacido ya que todos eran partidarios del Señor Obscuro.

Menos una…

Sabía que los Granger eran una importante familia de magos griegos relacionados con la alquimia, por Theo se enteró que el bisabuelo de la castaña, Acrisio Granger había sido íntimo amigo de Nicolás Flamel el creador de la piedra Filosofal, de su segundo apellido no sabía mucho solo que los Gaunt eran de los linajes más antiguos incluso más que los Black y eso ya era decir mucho.

Pero nada de mortífagos en ninguno de los dos apellidos de Hermione, y por lo que había notado no les tenía mucha simpatía a los mortíos, dejando eso de lado su irritante presencia lo orillo a meterse con ella y molestarla hasta hacerla enojar. Al principio lo ignoraba pero después ya no pudo dejar pasar sus absurdos comentarios y las críticas a su persona que comenzó a contestarle creando así épicas batallas verbales llenas de comentarios astutos que los dejan jadeantes y sonrojados por el esfuerzo de estarse gritoneando en plena sala común.

Draco espero una mala reacción por parte de Blaise Zabinni, ya que el chico la defendía de cualquiera que osara siquiera dirigirle una mala mirada, siempre que estaban en la sala común llegaba y se recostaba sobre el regazo de la chica o besaba su mejilla constantemente como muestra de afecto que llego a pensar que tenían una relación amorosa porque Granger lo trataba igual manera, aunque todo quedo claro cuando expreso sus pensamientos…

—Oye Zabinni, no te incomoda que moleste a tu novia— le dijo un día que los tres tenían una hora libre y estaba cerca del campo de Quidditch, el moreno volteo y se le quedo viendo raro

—¿Cuál novia? ¿Tengo novia?— volteo a ver a Theo que le devolvió la mirada confundido

—a Granger me refiero, espera ¿no es tu novia?— ahora Draco era el confundido

—¡Merlín no! Eso sería… sería… ¿cómo sería Theo?

—¿Incestuoso?— contesto el castaño no muy seguro

—¡eso! incestuoso— termino sonriente

—¿Por qué incestuoso?— volvió a preguntar el rubio más interesado

—los padres de Hermione son los padrinos de nacimiento de Blaise— volvió a contestar Theo

—ahhh

Blaise se sentó en el pasto, los otros siguieron su acción

—veras Draco, mi padre y el padre de ricitos eran grandes amigos, que cuando nacimos, los Granger se hicieron mis padrinos y los Zabinni padrinos de ricitos, cuando teníamos tres años mi padre murió y mi madre se olvidó que tenía un hijo y se dedicó a casar, literalmente, hombres adinerados, así que tía Morinne, la mamá de ricitos, se hiso cargo de mi por eso somos casi hermanos, crecimos juntos…— termino viendo los débiles rayos del sol que caían sobre los terrenos del colegio

—ahhh… pero igual ¿no te molesta?— volvió a preguntar viendo con desconfianza al moreno que sonreía mientras lo veía

—la verdad no, es divertido ver como alguien a parte de mi es capaz de hacer que pierda los nervios con relativa facilidad, además de que siempre será un placer ver a la princesa de Slytherin totalmente encabronada

Y ahí estaba de nuevo esa condenada palabra, ¿Por qué diantres la llamaban así? Admitía que era muy astuta y enojada sinceramente daba miedo, pero solo eso, ella era sencilla, amable, trabajadora e inteligente también era un tanto osada, esa muchacha era una extraña combinación de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts ¿Qué diantres hacía en Slytherin?

Hermione Jane Granger Gaunt era un complejo acertijo, un acertijo que él estaba dispuesto a resolver…

_Continuara…_

* * *

***venenum serpens: **serpiente venenosa

**Bien, si encontraron algún error disculpen algún día lo corrigire (?) y espero no volver a tardar tanto con el próximo pero comprendan que no es mi único fic al que le tengo que poner atención xD **

**Si tienen alguna queja o sugerencia déjenme un review :)**

**O si prefieren el acoso búsquenme en Facebook xD **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ya vine! (?) ok me volví a tardar y lo siento :( pero les aseguro que no voy a abandonar la historia. **

**Este capítulo nos habla un poco de la vida de Hermione y su ascendencia, y sobre todo lo que ella piensa de Draco, en el siguiente se verá más interacción entre ellos, pido paciencia porque apenas se conocen y Draco no puede ser malo con ella porque son de la misma casa y el mismo estatus de sangre, y también se verá lo que sucede fuera del castillo xD**

**Mis agradecimientos a estas lindas chicas que se toman la molestia de dejarme sus reviews! **

**mila0628****, ****Aikia-aka-Moni****, ****Florfleur****, ****MagicisFidem****, ****Jibny****, ****SaraCG****, ****Maggie Regnard, ****Lety, ****MioKathx Malfoy Granger**** y ****tammysol**

* * *

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling**

* * *

Para Hermione, su estancia en Hogwarts al principio no fue muy placentera como ella espero que fuera, desde que era pequeña siempre soñó con asistir a tan afamado colegio, su padre no dejaba de contarle las maravillas de la biblioteca o el Gran Comedor, como buen Slytherin hablaba de la que fue su casa en su época de estudiante, su madre en cambio no estaba muy de acuerdo, ella quería que fuera a Francia a la academia para señoritas de Beauxbatons a la que ella asistió, pero padre e hija confabularon en su contra y ganaron, bueno a decir verdad el cuadro de su abuelo había protestado diciendo que tenía que ir a Hogwarts y continuar la tradición de los Gaunt estando en la casa de Slytherin, tradición que se vio irrumpida por la estancia de Morinne en Francia en los tiempos de la primera guerra.

El momento en que llego su carta no pudo ser más feliz, corrió a su habitación a contarle a su querida Belial* quien veía desde el suelo con sus pequeños ojos negros como brincaba en la cama agitando el pergamino con el sello de Hogwarts, cuando compro su varita o sus adorados libros, cuando despidió a sus padres en la estación King Cross, cuando recorría los pasillos del tren tirando de la mano de Blaise en busca de un compartimiento, todos esos recuerdos los atesoraba en lo más profundo de su corazón, adoraba el mundo en el que había nacido y ciertamente sentía un poco de lastima por aquellos carentes de magia. Cuando entro por primera vez al gran comedor y vio con sus propios ojos el techo hechizado, ese del que había leído con tanto esmero, espero paciente junto a Blaise a que los llamaran para ser seleccionados, uno a uno fueron pasando y mandados a las casas que el viejo sombrero que alguna vez perteneció a Godric Gryffindor les enviaba.

Cuando la profesora McGonagall dijo su nombre, irremediablemente se puso nerviosa, volteo a la mesa de las serpientes donde Blaise ya se encontraba sentado y la miraba con esa sonrisa de todo va a estar bien, avanzo tratando de tranquilizarse, se sentó en el banquillo y espero…

—mmm…fascinante muy interesante…— el sombreo empezó a hablar y todo el comedor guardo silencio —ciertamente muy difícil… no sé en qué casa ponerte…

Una exclamación de sorpresa se escuchó en todo el lugar ¡el sombrero jamás dudaba! ¡Mucho menos se equivocaba! Albus Dumbledore se había puesto de pie, Minerva McGonagall había retrocedido un par de pasos igual de sorprendida.

—tienes una mente brillante, un gran corazón, pero tu astucia es sin igual… mmm… sí creo que ya se…

—¿has decidido ya? ¿Estas completamente seguro?— la voz de Dumbledore se escuchaba muy interesada y un poco preocupada

—Sí… dime niña ¿tu segundo apellido?— el sombrero pregunto tranquilo

—Gaunt…— respondió ella en un débil susurro

—ah sí, lo sospechaba, tu derecho de sangre pesa más que tu mente de águila y tu corazón de león, tu astucia y avidez es más grande que tu virtud de tejón…

Dumbledore volteo a su derecha, Severus tenía la expresión más dura que la que puso cuando mandaron a Potter a Gryffindor unos a minutos atrás, el pelinegro le regreso la mirada al anciano asintiendo levemente a su muda pregunta _"sí, todavía existe esa familia" _

—sea bienvenida señorita, es un honor tener al descendiente de uno de nuestros fundadores…— el sombrero estaba gratamente satisfecho con su descubrimiento —gracias…— contesto ella un poco avergonzada

Todos los alumnos y profesores tenían puesta su mirada en la sonrojada castaña que ya se quería bajar del condenado banquillo, e igualmente todos se hacían la misma pregunta ¿descendiente de uno de los fundadores? ¿De cuál? Y como si el sombrero seleccionador hubiera escuchado las preguntas, grito…

—¡SLYTHERIN!

El silencio del comedor fue roto por el bullicio que causaron los aplausos de la mesa de las serpientes, Hermione salto del banquillo en el momento que una todavía sorprendida Minerva le quitaba al sombrero seleccionador de la cabeza, y corrió a sentarse a lado de un aliviado Zabinni, todos la felicitaban y le deban la bienvenida de forma amistosa, su padre tenía razón, una vez que te conviertes en parte de la casa de la serpiente todos sus miembros estarán de tu lado siempre, era la casa más unida de Hogwarts.

Ante eso quedaron claras las palabras del sombrero, aunque que muy pocos lo escucharon y entendieron, y a decir verdad nadie creyó en ellas, ese curso paso tranquilo aunque no faltaban los que se burlaron de ella por su conocimiento y su afán en estar más en la biblioteca que Madame Pince, sin embargo había alguien particularmente desagradable con ella, un pelirrojo de la casa de los valientes, ella optaba por ignorarlo o hacerle mala cara hasta que un día le dijo lo sola que estaba, sin amigas y lo amargada que era por ser una insoportable sabelotodo fastidiosa, esas palabras le dolieron, y aunque siempre aparentara ser más madura y racional, seguía siendo una niña insegura de once años. Ese día se encerró en el baño a llorar, no quería ir a la sala común y que Blaise le hiciera preguntas, así que se quedó un rato y cuando salió se encontró a una rubia de ojos azul obscuro que la veía con una sonrisa.

—¿ya estas mejor?— pregunto la pequeña rubia

Hermione volteo hacia todos lados, pero el pasillo estaba vacío, observo mejor a la niña, su túnica tenía el emblema de Slytherin, le echó un vistazo con más cuidado a su rostro y la reconoció como su compañera de dormitorio, Daphne Greengrass.

—Este sí… disculpa pero ¿Qué haces aquí?— pregunto un tanto confundida y con la nariz enrojecida

—Bueno escuche que Parvati Patil estaba diciendo que te encontrabas aquí y vine a ver como estabas y como no te quise incomodar te espere aquí afuera— respondió con simpleza

—Oh… eres muy amable...— murmuro avergonzada ¡Merlín! Ahora todo el colegio sabía que había estado en el baño llorando por las palabras de Ronald Weasley

—yo tampoco tengo muchas amigas, de hecho creo que solo Pansy aunque no estoy muy segura de que pueda llamarla amiga, Millicent Bulstrode me da miedo y Tracey Davis es rara, los de tercero dicen que sus lentes se parecen a los de la profesora de adivinación— dijo Daphne mientras caminaban hacia la sala común

Hermione la escuchaba en silencio, y sonriendo de vez en cuando hasta que llegaron a la sala común, donde se dirigieron directamente a su dormitorio, al entrar una furiosa Pansy tomo a Hermione de su túnica y empezó a sacudirla con fuerza.

—¡quita tu maldita cara de mártir! ¡Levanta la cabeza con orgullo! ¡ERES UNA SLYTHERIN!— termino gritándole en la cara a la castaña que se había quedado muda de la impresión —no dejes que ese pobretón te haga sentir mal, somos superiores ¡demuéstraselo!

—Sí… lo siento, tienes razón — le sonrió a la pelinegra que todavía la veía con enfado

Desde ese día las tres fueron inseparables, Hermione había aprendido de mejor mano que las apariencias engañan, que los Slytherin no son malvados como lo dictaba la creencia popular, y si lo eran, no era más que una autodefensa a todos aquellos que los veían mal solo ver vestir los colores verde y plata, aunque también debía reconocer que si habían personas con intereses malévolos dentro de su casa y ella no los justificaba ni criticaba, porque, a fin de cuentas ella no era nadie para juzgarlos.

Daphne era de los pocos que no mostraban frialdad y superioridad, era divertida y tenía una loca tendencia por los perfumes, detrás de eso había una niña a la que sus padres no tomaban mucho en cuenta ya que por alguna razón que la castaña no llegaba a comprender, la hermana menor de la rubia era la consentida de sus padres, y por extraño que pareciera, Daphne adoraba a su hermanita.

Pansy por otro lado era todo lo contrario, disfrutaba despreciar a todo aquel que no le gustaba, frívola y petulante, odiaba a los nacidos de muggles y era muy desagradable con las otras chicas de las demás casas, su tendencia era la ropa de moda y Hermione estaba segura que Blaise le gustaba aunque ella se empeñara en negarlo, detrás de todo eso había una niña resentida con la vida y con quienes se la proporcionaron, el Sr. Parkinson había anhelado un hijo varón pero cuando nació Pansy se sintió furioso con su mujer, la cual le propuso tener otro hijo, más el hombre se negó alegando que no quería que lo arruinara de nuevo, el hombre ni siquiera veía a su pequeña hija por no ser lo que él esperaba y su madre también la veía como si ella fuera la culpable de ser mujer. Y aunque ella aparentaba que no le importaba y hasta que los odiaba, Granger era consiente que la pelinegra se esforzaba para tener el mínimo reconocimiento de su progenitor.

Y Hermione las quería a ambas de la misma forma que adoraba a Blaise, y Theo bueno él se unió a su pequeño grupo por la simple y sencilla razón de que quería que Zabinni lo dejara de molestar cuando se ponía a estudiar, ahora pasaba sus días en Hogwarts con más seguridad.

Su segundo año fue como una revelación, no para ella, si no para el resto del colegio que no tenía idea de su procedencia, ocurrió una tarde de octubre en el club de duelo, Millicent había conjurado una serpiente (cobra para ser exactos) y la había arrojado sin miramientos sobre Ron Weasley, el pelirrojo había hecho un escándalo y la mando por los aires solo logrando que el reptil se enfadara, el animal siseo y trato de atacar a Weasley sin embargo Harry Potter se había interpuesto entre su amigo y la enojada serpiente…

**Flash Back **

—Hazte a un lado Potter…— Snape avanzo dispuesto a desaparecer al amenazante animal, cuando se detuvo totalmente sorprendido…

—_assstei ssenssae tesssaii (cálmate, no es necesario que le ataques)_— había dicho Harry que al instante obtuvo la atención de la serpiente y de todo el alumnado y los dos profesores que se encontraba en ese salón

Hermione lo escucho y sintió pena por el pobre muchacho, hasta ese momento, el pelinegro no era más que otro chiquillo en el colegio que había sido víctima de las crueldades del Señor Obscuro, sin embargo ahora se daba cuenta que el pobre tenía un horrible destino del cual no podría escapar, se acercó lentamente al ver el mutismo de todos y se puso a un lado de la todavía molesta cobra, Harry vio a la castaña y trato de acercarse a la víbora para que no la lastimara…

—No te acerques Granger, te puede morder— dijo con precaución el ojiverde cuando el animal abrió sus fauces mostrando sus colmillos de los cuales goteaba el peligroso veneno

Y ella… ella solo le sonrió

Hermione Granger tendió su pequeña mano izquierda a la serpiente que de forma inmediata trepo por ella serpenteando por su brazo, pasando por sus hombros hasta su brazo derecho donde se enrolló y su cabeza quedo justo sobre su palma, donde veía directamente los ojos castaños de la chica.

—_teaiisssei ssassea aistess sssiietssa (este no es tu lugar, deberías irte)_— la vos suave y seseante de Hermione se escuchó como un dulce y aterrador susurro

La cobra asintió suavemente y se deslizo por el cuerpo de la niña quedando a sus pies como un cachorro a la espera de las órdenes de su amo, Severus todavía ofuscado camino hacia los chicos y desapareció al reptil con un movimiento de su varita.

—hablar pársel es un don que distingue a mi ascendencia… para ti no es más que una maldición…— dijo la castaña con voz seria y mirada enternecida, se giró y se fue seguida de Blaise, unas jactanciosas Pansy y Daphne y un Theodore que todavía no creía lo que había escuchado.

Desde ese día fue más querida, respetada y hasta venerada por los de su casa.

Harry que no entendió de que diantres hablaba, puesto que ni cuenta se dio que hablo en otra lengua, fue jalado por McGonagall que lo llevo hasta el director, Dumbledore le explico la razón del porque hablaba la lengua de las serpientes y también la relación de Hermione Granger con el pársel.

—Harry, la señorita Granger habla pársel por ser descendiente de Salazar Slytherin… tú en cambio, se debe a que cuando Lord Voldemort intento matarte, de forma inconsciente, claro está, traspaso a ti algunas de sus habilidades

—pero señor… si Voldemort habla pársel y Granger también, eso significa que…

—efectivamente Harry, Lord Voldemort y Hermione Granger son familia…

Ante tal revelación, Harry James Potter no le dijo a nadie, ni siquiera a Ron

**Fin Flash Back **

Después de eso Harry inevitablemente veía a Hermione tratando de encontrar algún indicio de obscuridad ya que según Ron, hablar pársel era símbolo de maldad en un mago, pero no encontraba nada, de vez en cuando ella le sonreía o lo saludaba por los pasillos sin importarle lo que sus compañeros de casa podrían decir, entonces ¿Cómo alguien que era amable y linda con el sin interés alguno, podría ser malvada? Harry no lo sabía pero sin duda Hermione le agradaba y mucho.

En tercer año no hubo nada interesante y bueno en cuarto fue el Torneo de los Tres Magos y el aviso de, él que no debe ser nombrado había vuelto, un mago mestizo había muerto en la última prueba, a pesar de eso muchos en el castillo se enteraron (cortesía de Rita Skeeter) que Hermione salía con Viktor Krum, la Slytherin en venganza la asecho y revelo que era una animaga no registrada y el ministerio se la llevo detenida.

Desde ese entonces la castaña había tenido una vida escolar simple, su quinto año de igual manera, hasta entonces jamás se imaginó que su sexto año iba a ser algo movido por culpa de un nuevo estudiante.

Draco Malfoy era la persona más irritante que había tenido el disgusto de conocer.

Ese cretino que se creía parido por merlín había tenido la audacia de insultarla y ella como la dama que su madre había educado con tanto esmero y de la que se sentía sumamente orgullosa, había ignorado sus palabras con cortesía…

**Flash Back**

Era jueves de la primera semana de clases y ella ya estaba en la biblioteca adelantando unos trabajos que serían para la próxima semana, estaba tan concentrada que no noto que tres chicos caminaban directamente hacia ella.

—¿Qué no piensas ir a cenar?— la voz de Blaise la saco de su lectura

—¿Ya es hora de la cena?— desconcertaba vio su reloj —todavía no termino ¿podrías llevarme algo a la sala común?— puso su mejor sonrisa mientras Theodore leía sus pergaminos

—¡Claro que no! Vamos a cenar, después te quejas por que tienes hambre— la miro ceñudo él no era su elfo domestico

—Valla Granger, desde que comenzaron las clases no te visto hacer otra cosa que estudiar ¿no te habrás equivocado de casa?— el rubio comento malicioso, Theo y Blaise voltearon a verlo para después girar sus rostros hacia la chica

Hermione lo miro incrédula ¿la estaba despreciando? ¡¿Quién se creía?! le regalo una sonrisa forzada

—Bueno, si tanta curiosidad tienes ¿Por qué no vas y le preguntas al sombrero seleccionador?— se levantó de la mesa y guardo sus cosas —y no es necesario que me digas lo que averigües, no me interesa, con permiso

Y con la cabeza en alto, caminar refinado y decidido dejo a sus tres compañeros en medio de la silenciosa biblioteca

**Fin Flash Back **

Justo después de ese día Malfoy se había ensañado con ella, al menos el chico no era cruel como con los otros habitantes del castillo pero ¡por Salazar! ¡Era sumamente fastidioso! El rubio siempre tomaba cualquier pretexto para molestarla y hacerla enojar, y Merlín sabía que ella hacia lo mejor que podía ignorándolo, pero todo tiene un límite…

**Flash Back**

Estaban a mediados de septiembre y en un par de días seria su cumpleaños, venían de la clase encantamientos y Malfoy no dejaba de alardear sobre algo que ella no escucho y que ni le importaba, sin embargo no dejaba de escuchar la voz de Malfoy a sus espaldas, todo hubiera ido bien si no hubiera empezado a meterse con ella… de nuevo…

—Enserio Draco no creí que fueras inteligente— dijo Blaise sonriendo burlón mientras caminaban detrás de las chicas

—Me ofende que lo dudes— replico el rubio con una fingida y exagerada expresión de ultraje —aunque claro yo no necesito tener la cabeza metida en un libro para compensar mi talento mágico— dijo malicioso viendo la espalda de Hermione entrar en la sala común

Theodore se le quedo viendo raro, que el castaño supiera, a Draco le gustaba leer en la tranquilidad del dormitorio antes de dormir ¿entonces? Sus ojos vieron lo mismo que los de Malfoy y suspiro, ya iba a comenzar con lo que parecía ser su nuevo deporte favorito…

—Para eso está Granger, ella ostenta el título de ratón de biblioteca de todo el castillo— camino detrás de la castaña —¿verdad Granger?

—¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?— contesto ella fastidiada

—la verdad sí, pero quería sugerirte, ya sabes como buen compañero que soy, que si sigues así de amargada nunca vas a conseguir novio y te quedaras como la solterona que seguramente tienes destinado ser…

Muy bien eso era todo lo que estaba dispuesta a soportar

—¡me importan una mierda tus estúpidos consejos!, algunos si utilizamos la cabeza para algo más que para teñirnos el cabello, ¡eres un imbécil mal educado! Y por mi te puedes ir a la jodida mierda por que no te soporto así que ¡DEJAME EN PAZ!

Con los puños apretados y hecha un basilisco se fue a su dormitorio, Draco estaba indignadísimo por haberlo dejado con la palabra en la boca además que había dicho ¡que se teñía el cabello! Inaudito, esa se la pagaba. Sin embargo salió de sus pensamientos cuando Pansy estallo en carcajadas, todos los que estaban en ese momento en la sala común se quedaron con la boca abierta al escuchar a la siempre educada y gentil prefecta Hermione Granger decir groserías a nada más y nada menos que a Draco Malfoy.

—Parkinson eres una mala influencia ¡estoy tan orgulloso!— Blaise le palmeo la espalda a la pelinegra que no dejaba de reír, Daphne y Theo negaron con la cabeza y se desperdigaron por la sala.

Desde ese día para los Slytherin ya era común ver a sus líderes indiscutibles peleando como un par de críos por cualquier bobería.

**Fin Flash Back**

Hermione no era ninguna hipócrita y tenía que reconocer que lo que decía Pansy era cierto, Draco era un chico guapo, ¡pero un idiota! Y si había algo que ella disfrutaba era restregarle en la cara al rubio su segundo lugar a nivel académico, porque claro ella tenía el primer lugar y estaba segura que por eso la odiaba. Sin embargo había notado el extraño interés del chico por ella y eso le daba desconfianza.

Draco Malfoy era peligroso en muchos aspectos y hasta que no demostrara ser digno, ella no confiaría en una persona como él.

_Continuara…_

* * *

**Gracias por leer! :D y si encontraron algún error, algún día lo corregiré!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Emm… la verdad no sé qué decir, mi vida se convirtió en una rara parodia en donde todo lo malo me sucede a mi… y estoy algo frustrada pero bueno, aquí está el capítulo.**

* * *

**Agradecimientos a estas lindas persona que a pesar de mis desaires siguen aquí… gracias… **

**lizzie gza, , vaale lagos, Moni aka Aikia, Rose Malfoy,****Florfleur, MioKathx Malfoy Granger, MagicisFidem, SaraCG, Andrea, Lety, Ciel-sama.**

* * *

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling**

* * *

Era un nuevo día en Hogwarts y no era cualquier día Draco lo sabía, hoy era 19 de septiembre el cumpleaños de la ratona.

Medio abrió los ojos cuando escucho la versión italiana de la canción un caldero de lleno amor que se escuchaba desde el baño. Maldito Zabinni y su horrible costumbre de levantarse junto con los gallos, según él los efectos de haber crecido con Granger.

Abrió los doseles de su cama con torpeza; le costaba horrores levantarse por las mañanas. En Durmstrang había una campana que los despertaba a todos, aquí usaba a Blaise como despertador.

—Draco levántate…— Theodore más despeinado que de costumbre lo llamo mientras preparaba su uniforme

—Ya me levante…— murmuro con voz ronca —Mejor despierta a Crabbe y Goyle

El castaño asintió y fue hacia las camas de los mencionados abriendo los doseles con rudeza y arrancándoles las cobijas de la misma manera, Vincent y Gregory se levantaron espantados.

—¡Buenos días!— saludo Blaise saliendo del baño abotonándose la camisa

—Buenos días…— contestaron al mismo tiempo los otros todavía amodorrados

—Hoy será un gran día, la fiesta en la noche será fantástica— Blaise estaba emocionado ya que era la primera fiesta del año

—A Hermione no le hace mucha gracia eso de la fiesta…— murmuro Theo

—Ya se le pasara, es lo mismo cada año…— contesto el moreno restándole importancia —Nos vemos en la sala común voy a darle su regalo

Impecablemente vestido, el moreno salió del dormitorio, eso era algo que Draco todavía no deducía muy bien, ellos tres salían con el uniforme perfectamente puesto derrochando clase y galantería; al finalizar el día regresaban a su sala común con la túnica hecha bola bajo el brazo, la camisa fuera del pantalón y la corbata floja y el cabello algo revuelto, en su caso ya que Theo siempre lo llevaba así y Blaise lo tenía muy corto. Salió de sus raros pensamientos cuando el castaño entro en el baño.

—¡Era mi turno!— exclamo cuando escucho el portazo, las voces de los grandulones atrajo su atención

—¿Tu que le compraste Gregory?— Vincent se acercó a su compañero que saco de su baúl un paquete envuelto en fino papel rosa brillante

—Bueno, no se me ocurría nada pero Daphne me dijo que le gustaban los zafiros y mande una lechuza a la joyería favorita de mi mamá pidiendo algo bonito con esa piedra…

—Ahh yo le compre unos guantes con gorro y bufanda porque falta poco para el frio, también le pedí ayuda a Pansy y ella mando la lechuza, no se a donde solo dijo algo de algodón egipcio…

A Draco le dieron ganas de reír, estaba seguro que Pansy le había sacado una buena cantidad de galeones a Crabbe para el regalo de Granger, y Daphne, bueno al menos ella no se aprovechó de Goyle aunque no estaba seguro por eso de los zafiros ¿de verdad le gustarían a Granger?

Sinceramente no le interesaba pero antier se vio obligado a escribirle a su madre para que le mandara un regalo para ella porque se vería horriblemente mal que todos le dieran un presente y el como si nada. Su madre le pidió detalles de cómo era su compañera y él le dio una vaga descripción: inteligente, bajita, cabello castaño claro rizado -una rodadora del desierto-, ojos cafés claros, no entendió para que era todo eso pero era mejor no discutirle a su madre, también en la carta pregunto qué nombre pondría en la tarjeta y Draco rodo los ojos ¿para qué changos quería una tarjeta si se lo iba a dar personalmente? Su madre era demasiado meticulosa como cierta ratoncita castaña. Solo puso Hermione Granger con su refinada caligrafía. Al día siguiente su lechuza le dejo un paquete con una carta de su madre:

_Draco:_

_No podía comprarle cualquier baratija a la hija del jefe de relaciones mágicas internacionales así que fui a Gringotts y rebusque en la cámara algo digno para ella así que estoy segura que tu regalo será el que más le gustara._

_Cuídate mucho y por amor a todos los magos pórtate bien_

_Narcissa M._

Alzo una ceja cuando termino de leerla, su madre era una exagerada además estaba más que convencido de que Granger no era materialista así que ninguna joya por muy cara que fuera la deslumbraría. No se molestó en abrir la pequeña y cuadrada cajita negra que a kilómetros se veía costosa y antiquísima. Ahora solo le faltaba encontrar el momento para entregársela porque cuando llego a la sala común la mayoría de Slytherin ya la habían felicitado y llenado de caramelos y otros obsequios.

Pansy le regalo un par de capas con capuchas una color verde muy obscuro y la otra roja como la sangre hechas con las mejores telas que el oro podía pagar, Daphne le dio un par de diminutas botellas que contenían un perfume que costaba una escandalosa suma de galeones, Theo le dio un libro de runas igual de antiguo que el colegio y solo Merlín sabia de donde lo había sacado. Blaise por su parte le había dado un prendedor de plata para el cabello en forma de serpiente con pequeños zafiros incrustados en los ojos:

—Para que combine…— le dijo Zabinni señalando la cadena de plata que sobresalía en su cuello y que hasta ahora el rubio había visto

—Toma los nuestro Hermione— ambos gorilas le entregaron sus regalos con esas sonrisas maliciosas tan características en ellos

—¡Muchas gracias chicos!— Hermione los abraso a ambos que aceptaron gustosos

Abrió los paquetes y sonrió encantada, los guantes le quedaron perfectos el gorrito un poco grande y la bufanda era muy larga pero el conjunto en sí era muy lindo en su color lila, el segundo paquete eran unos pendientes que eran solo una muy fina cadena de oro blanco de donde pendían dos pequeños y hermosos zafiros en forma de gota, sencillos, refinados y sublimes.

—¡Son preciosos! Valla Gregory te felicito— Astoria contemplaba en su mano los pendientes con reverencia

—Si son bonitos pero ya vámonos o se nos hará tarde para desayunar y llegaremos tarde a Transformaciones y McGonagall nos va a quitar puntos— Theo empezó a empujar a Draco para que todos los siguieran

A Malfoy no le quedo de otra que esperar para darle su regalo. El cual olvido en su baúl y se vio obligado a regresar por él, cuando iba de regreso al gran comedor faltaban escasos minutos para que el desayuno terminara así que apuro un poco el paso sin embargo cuando estaba más cerca del gran comedor encontró una escena de lo más inesperada.

Hermione Granger y Harry Potter plácidamente hablando.

Lo primero que paso por su mente al ver a Hermione cerca de Potter fue la palabra _traición, _sin embargo su percepción era calculadora y siempre pensaba en frio así que no debía sacar conclusiones apresuradas. Instintivamente se escondió detrás de una armadura cercana a ellos -lo suficiente para escucharlos- y enseguida noto que el Gryffindor balbuceaba torpemente mientras que la Slytherin lo veía atentamente poniendo al de ojos verdes más nervioso.

Entonces el niño que vivió saco su varita lo que hiso que Draco se pusiera alerta, el rubio se disponía a salir de su escondite cuando vio que el pelinegro materializaba una rosa y se la entregaba a Hermione.

Y una loca idea le paso por la mente al ver que ella agradecía cortésmente y Potter se sonrojaba, solo tenía que confirmarlo…

-o-o-o-

Para Hermione el día había comenzado muy bien, aunque Pansy había saltado dentro de su cama para que abriera su regalo, Daphne adormilada le sonrió y la abrazó. Todos le habían dado algún tipo de presente, sinceramente ella no esperaba nada en especial por que a fin de cuentas ¿Qué podría desear alguien que lo tenía todo? Aunque no podrán culparla por emocionarse cada vez que recibía un regalo a fin de cuentas era su cumpleaños ¿no?

Cuando estuvo presentable salió del dormitorio acompañada de sus amigas, al llegar a la sala común Marcus y Adrián la habían apresado entre los dos besando sus mejillas en ese momento Blaise les grito:

—¡Flint, Pucey! ¡Suéltenla que no es de peluche!— quito a ambos a empujones

—Ya supéralo Zabinni, acepta de una vez que Hermione me gusta— Marcus le sonrió con cinismo al moreno que solo lo fulmino con la mirada

Hermione rodo los ojos, no estaba muy segura si Marcus hablaba en serio pero de lo que sí estaba segura era de que no era por eso que Blaise no lo toleraba si no por la relación que el chico de séptimo había mantenido con Pansy el año pasado. Esa situación desesperaba bastante a Daphne y honestamente a ella también; Pansy y Blaise se querían -a su manera- aunque no estaban juntos; pero si alguno de los dos se involucraba con alguien más se desataba un pandemónium. Sobra decir que desde el año pasado ellos no se hablan muy bien y Blaise le ha dado vuelo a todo el sector femenino que esté disponible… al igual que Pansy con los chicos…

Ella de verdad quería que estuvieran juntos ya que alguien con el temperamento de Pansy era perfecta para alguien tan suelto como Blaise.

Aunque de inmediato se olvidó del tema cuando más obsequios aparecieron frente a ella. Todos se habían acercado a ella para felicitarla, incluso mientras caminaban rumbo al comedor algunos Ravenclaw se habían acercado a ella.

Todos menos Malfoy, no es que esperara algo del oxigenado solo se conformaba con que la dejara tranquila ese día aunque no se le quitaba nada con desearle un buen día por lo menos. El chico rubio iba a la cabeza del grupo seguido de Blaise y Pansy que flanqueaban sus costados, ella iba entre las Greengrass con Theodore cuando de repente Malfoy maldijo y regreso a las mazmorras alegando que había olvidado algo. No le dio importancia sin embargo alguien la llamo deteniendo su paso y el de todos los que la acompañaban.

—¿Hermione, podría hablar contigo?— Harry Potter la llamo sin importarle que estaba el solo -Ron ya estaba desayunando- frente a cinco Slytherin altamente hostiles, era un auténtico alivio que Malfoy no estuviera con ellos

—Claro…— respondió ella y luego se volvió a su grupo —Adelántense en un momento voy

Los chicos de verde se retiraron no sin antes dedicarle todo su desagrado al Gryffindor, Potter ni los tomo en cuenta, todos eran unos antipáticos claro menos la bonita castaña frente a él.

—¿Y qué era lo que querías decirme?— pregunto curiosa

—Bueno, veras… es que yo quería, bueno quiero… es decir— de forma apresurada y torpe saco su varita de su túnica y apareció un rosa roja —Toma, feliz cumpleaños

Hermione acepto la rosa que el chico de gafas le ofrecía y le sonrió agradecida.

—Muchas gracias Harry eres muy amable— le volvió a sonreír —Nos vemos en clase

—No es nada… y si nos vemos más tarde…— le sonrió de vuelta mientras ella se alejaba, un suspiro abandono sus labios, con emoción emprendió el camino hacia el aula de transformaciones olvidándose de desayunar y sin percatase de los ojos grises que lo veían perspicaces.

Draco salió de su escondite sonriendo sagazmente, oh sí tenía que comprobar si su teoría era cierta y el pequeño objeto en su bolsillo le iba a ayudar. Se encamino hacia el comedor cuando ya todos los estudiantes se dirigían a sus respectivas clases. Caminando lleno de soberbia se acercó a su mesa y tomo una manzana verde que estaba a un lado de los panquesitos de Hermione, ella elevo la mirada cuando vio que su fruto era tomado por una mano blanca que portaba un gran anillo de plata.

—¿No podrías haber tomado una de allá?— señalo la fuente con frutas que estaba cerca

—Nop…— le contesto Draco guiñándole un ojo _"esto va a ser entretenido" _pensó todavía sonriente.

El grupo de serpientes salió del gran comedor con Pansy comentando sobre una dieta buenísima que venía en Corazón de Bruja esta semana -solo Daphne la escuchaba- y los demás venían entretenidos por como Crabbe y Goyle intentaban terminar la tarea antes de llegar al salón y como Hermione venia regañándolos de tal forma que los enormes muchachos solo se encogían del miedo.

Al llegar todos entraron al aula donde la profesora ya los esperaba, cuando se disponían a tomar sus lugares Draco se adelantó a Daphne ganándole el lugar junto a Hermione, todos sin excepciones alzaron una ceja a forma de interrogación hacia el rubio que solo se encogió de hombros y señalo con la barbilla a los Gryffindor que seguían atentos a sus movimientos, todos comprendieron que después les explicaba excepto Hermione que seguía viéndolo con recelo.

—¿Qué haces? Tu nunca te sientas a mi lado…— decía Hermione en voz baja mientras sacaba sus útiles de su maletín

Draco sabía que ella no tenía ni un pelo de tonta así que más le valía decir algo que Hermione se creyera por el momento…

—Beberías estar contenta, tendrás el honor de mi compañía…— respondió con su mueca de superioridad y su singular arrastre de palabras

—Malfoy es enserio…— se vio interrumpida por el rubio

—Bueno ya, lo que sucede es que tu cabello me tapa la vista así que dejo que los demás sufran mientras yo me siento a tu lado para que el arbusto de tu cabeza no me estorbe— término con toda la inocencia que no tenía

—¡Imbécil!— fue lo único que alcanzo a decir ya que la profesora había comenzado la clase

Draco miro de reojo a los Gryffindor que estaban del lado derecho encontrando una mirada verde que lo veía sin ningún disimulo y con evidente contrariedad, así que decidió probar un poco más.

Con disimulo apretó su pluma de cóndor para que se partiera en dos consiguiéndolo al instante, después pendiente de toda reacción de parte de Potter se acercó a Hermione pegándose demasiado a ella y le susurró al oído:

—Préstame una pluma que la mía está rota— y para respaldar sus palabras le mostro el objeto partido en dos

Hermione lo vio con desconcierto ya que por más mal que le cayera el chico sabía que él era muy responsable, giro un poco su rostro para verlo haciendo que la nariz de Draco rozara suavemente su mejilla, se hizo un para atrás instintivamente asintiendo al pedido del chico. Cuando la castaña se volteó a su maletín para buscar la dichosa pluma Draco fijo su vista descaradamente en Harry dándose cuenta que el moreno parecía mandarle cruciatus con la mirada.

Le dedico su mejor sonrisa de superioridad a modo de burla y en claro desafío, Harry apretó los puños al ver que Malfoy se regodeaba en sus narices el estar cerca de Hermione, se volteó enojado a trabajar en su redacción.

Hermione le entrego la pluma todavía viéndolo con suspicacia, Draco la recibió sonriente y se dispuso a escribir, ahora solo le faltaba una última cosita para reafirmar su hipótesis. La clase se llevó sin inconvenientes con un montón de puntos ganados para Slytherin cortesía de Hermione.

—Bien, para le próxima semana quiero un informe detallado de la trasformación de humanos a animales y viceversa que mida 60 cm de largo y 30 de ancho, ya pueden retirarse— McGonagall se sentó en su escritorio dando por terminada la clase

—¡Esta loca! Eso es mucho…— Pansy se quejaba mientras guardaba sus cosas

—Ni que lo digas, también el jodido fantasma dejo un montón ayer y ni siquiera Hermione la ha comenzado— Daphne estaba igual de ofuscada, adiós a su relajante fin de semana

—Después lloriquean vamos a Herbología— Theo salió detrás de un pensativo Blaise que no había abierto la boca para nada

Draco espero caballerosamente a que Hermione terminara de guardar sus cosas ordenadamente y se abstuvo de hacer algún comentario que perjudicara su siguiente jugada.

—Apúrate ratona no es necesario que acomodes todo— fue todo, ya estaba harto

—Nadie te pidió que me esperaras— le contesto sin siquiera mirarlo

—Todavía que me tomo la molestia y te pones así— hiso una extraña mueca que intento ser de desilusión más le salió bastante graciosa

—Bueno ya termine, ya vámonos— Hermione sonrió ante las muecas del rubio

Draco se sintió satisfecho ya que consiguió hacerla sonreír, caminaron fuera del aula muy atrás de los demás, el pasillo estaba casi vacío a excepción de un grupo de Gryffindor donde se encontraba Potter, esa era la oportunidad perfecta…

—Oye pelo de Nimbus…— llamo a la chica mientras hurgaba en su túnica

Hermione volteo para darle su mejor mirada de "púdrete Malfoy" pero se topó con una cajita que el rubio había puesto frente a sus ojos, titubeante la tomo y miro al chico con interrogación.

—Es tu cumpleaños ¿no? Anda ábrelo…— contesto un poco hastiado

Hermione lo vio mal por la cara de fastidio que tenía pero igual le hiso caso, quito la tapa con cuidado y descubrió una presea que la intrigo por completo, era una esmeralda redonda y pequeña rodeada de un fino alambre de plata torcido en forma de estrella, la cadena era un extraño hilo que parecía de cuero aunque más áspero y resistente, era único y muy hermoso…

—Gracias…— murmuro todavía viendo el curioso collar

A Draco le pareció un regalo muy simple tratándose de su ostentosa madre pero al parecer a la castaña si le gusto en fin, nunca entendería a las mujeres y la verdad no le hacía mucha ilusión entenderlas.

—Bueno ahora solo falta el abrazo…— sin darle la oportunidad de replicar deslizó sus brazos dentro de su túnica y se abrazó a su cintura.

Hermione se quedó de piedra por el atrevimiento del rubio que la había pegado a su cuerpo como una lapa y no parecía dispuesto a soltarla, con algo de repelús puso sus pequeñas manos sobre los hombros de Malfoy tratando de devolver el abrazo. Draco se perdió un momento al tenerla tan cerca de él, sus esponjosos rizos eran muy suaves y le hacían cosquillas en el mentón y emanaban un suave aroma como a ¿dulces? Bueno no importaba pero si era muy agradable; recordando su propósito giro un poco el rostro encontrándose a Potter con cara de haber visto a un dementor. Ahora sí estaba seguro.

¡A Potter le gustaba Hermione!

Se mordió la lengua para no soltar la carcajada que tenía en la garganta, eso sin duda era estúpidamente ridículo, es decir Hermione no era fea de hecho era muy bonita pero era una Slytherin de sangre pura y por muy bondadosa que fuera no se fijaría en ese patético media sangre de eso estaba seguro, su ilustre educación no lo permitiría… y él tampoco. Dejo de verlo cuando sintió a la chica removerse en sus brazos.

—Oye Malfoy ya puedes soltarme…— murmuro algo cohibida, ya que estando pegada a él se dio cuenta de lo alto e imponente que era y el fresco aroma que desprendía su cuerpo.

—Vámonos ratona-sabelotodo se está haciendo tarde…— dijo después de soltarla

Hermione rodo los ojos, simplemente no podía dejar de ser un idiota, lo vio alejarse a paso lento y elegante y regreso su vista al collar que seguía dentro de la cajita, se mordió el labio inferior y lo llamó. Draco volteo alzando una ceja ante la tímida llamada de la chica que le mostro el collar que acababa de obsequiarle…

—¿Me ayudas a ponérmelo?— dijo ella con las mejillas algo rosadas, la verdad era que le había encantado el presente

El heredero Malfoy parpadeo un par de veces y se encogió de hombros volviendo acercarse a ella posándose a su espalda, movió su cabello y el cuello de su camisa encontrándose con la cadena de plata que había visto anteriormente.

—Granger ¿no crees que se va a enredar con esto?— jalo un poco la cadena mostrándole a lo que se refería

—Tienes razón…— recogió todo su cabello en un descuidado rodete y lo sostuvo con el broche que le regaló Blaise

De inmediato Draco desabrocho la cadena y la retiro remplazándola por su regalo ajustándolo correctamente, cuando termino fijo su vista curioso en lo que tenía en su mano encontrando un guardapelo…

"_se me hace conocido… sí creo que lo he visto antes…"_ acaricio con su pulgar la S del guardapelo convencido de haberlo visto en alguna parte solo que no recordaba donde…

—¿Qué diantres haces Harry? ¡Ya vámonos!— Ron jalo de la túnica a su amigo que parecía estar petrificado

Malfoy reacciono ante la voz del pelirrojo, a decir verdad ya se había olvidado del Gryffindor y Hermione acababa de notar su presencia.

—¿Se te ofrece algo Potty?— tomo la mano de la castaña depositando el guardapelo

Harry vio el guardapelo pero de inmediato regreso su vista a Malfoy que lo veía con desagrado…

—¿Qué diablos quieres tu Malfoy?— el pelirrojo pregunto de forma agresiva

Hermione tratando de evitar una posible pelea tomo del brazo a su compañero para llevarse hasta el invernadero donde tenían clase, y que por cierto ya se habían retrasado bastante. Draco la siguió todavía fulminando al pelirrojo.

—Maldito oxigenado presumido ¡como lo odio!— Ron se volteó a su amigo que seguía viendo por donde el par de Slytherin se habían ido —Vámonos ya

Harry seguía sin decir palabra, aunque estaba de acuerdo con Ron, el también odiaba a Draco Malfoy, ese infeliz se había dedicado a joderle la existencia desde que comenzó el curso y tuvo la desgracia de conocerlo y ahora el muy maldito parecía interesado en Hermione, no estaba muy seguro de sus sentimientos hacia la castaña pero de que le gustaba ¡le gustaba! Y que Malfoy tuviera más posibilidades de estar junto a ella lo enfurecía y deprimía en partes iguales.

-o-o-o-

En esos instantes en la mansión Malfoy se encontraban reunidos algunos de los más importantes seguidores de Voldemort, todos estaban en el comedor en silencio, la tensión que había en el lugar podría cortarse hasta con la hoja de una lechuga.

—Mi estimado Lucius… has encontrado lo que te pedí pero no lo has obtenido… eso es lo mismo que un fracaso…— la voz tétrica del Señor Obscuro hiso eco en el lugar

El mencionado pereció encogerse en su lugar, estaba aterrado de las consecuencias que traerían su fallo, temía por su esposa, más lo que salió de la boca de su señor le dejó lívido.

—Trae a tu hijo ante mí… tal vez él sea de más utilidad que su padre…— sonrió complacido por la aterrorizada mirada de Narcissa y Lucius

—P-pero mi señor, Draco aún es joven e inexperto…— objeto nervioso

—He escuchado que es un joven muy talentoso y si más no recuerdo tú tenías su misma edad cuando decidiste unirte a mi causa…

Lucius se vio incapaz de rebatir eso y solo asintió sumiso, Narcissa en cambio estaba atemorizada, ella o quería ese destino para su hijo…

—Mi señor, si me permite mi hija también es una bruja muy diestra y estará muy honrada de unirse a nuestras filas— un pelinegro mal encarado tomo la palabra

—Si… tienes razón Parkinson necesitamos colaboradores más jóvenes y talentosos…— se puso de pie y camino alrededor de la mesa —Amigos míos, pueden traer a sus hijos ante mí o a cualquier joven que desee unirse a nosotros…

Terminando su nada alentadora petición se retiró del lugar acompañado de Nagini dejando un denso y reflexivo silencio.

En uno de los extremos de la mesa se encontraba una bella mujer de piel obscura que veía a su alrededor con extrema cautela y atención, si el Lord Tenebroso quería reclutar a jóvenes eso significaba que su hijo estaba entre los elegidos y sin lugar a dudas tarde o temprano notaria a su ahijada y eso no sería nada bueno…

Definitivamente tendría que avisarle a los Granger…

_Continuara…_

* * *

**Bueno aquí lo tienen, y para todos los que leyeron DESIRE le aviso que si habrá continuación pero tendrán que esperar un poco U.U siento mucho los inconvenientes que esto les pueda causar.**

**Nos leemos un día de estos (?) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! Sé que me tardo mucho en actualizar y perdón por eso pero a veces la inspiración no coopera U_U aquí le dejo este capi!**

**Muchas gracias a las lindas personas que se toman el tiempo de comentar**

**Se los agradezco mucho y recuerden que sin lectores no hay escritores XD**

* * *

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling**

* * *

La sala común de Slytherin era un auténtico desorden, había botellas de wiski de fuego, vino de elfo y otros licores regados por el suelo igual que algunos alumnos, la música que solo Salazar sabia de dónde provenía seguía escuchándose a un volumen más bajo a comparación de hace unas horas en donde parecía que se caerían los muros por el estruendo.

Muchos de los alumnos que habían disfrutado de la fiesta de Hermione Granger se habían retirado a dormir lo que quedaba de la noche, otros como algunas parejitas seguían en los rincones obscuros haciéndose arrumacos, grupos de chicos de séptimo año seguían embriagándose y creando retos tontos y haciendo el ridículo. Los seis más influyentes estaban sentados sobre la alfombra frente a la chimenea.

—Y también cuando Pansy se cortó el cabello en cuarto año porque una parte se le quemo en la clase de pociones— dijo Blaise haciendo reír a los demás.

El moreno estaba ebrio igual que Parkinson, Daphne y Theo estaban más lúcidos, Draco ya estaba con algo de resaca y Hermione estaba como si nada, sin duda era la que menos había consumido alcohol.

—¿Y qué? seguía igual de linda— contesto con una sonrisa bastante boba.

Draco estaba de lo más divertido, cuando el alborotado ambiente aminoró ellos se sentaron y comenzaron a recordar todas las anécdotas que les habían ocurrido desde primer año, el también hablo de sus fechorías en Durmstrang dejando a Zabinni muerto de risa y a una Hermione mirándolo con reproche.

—No, esperen, lo épico y que jamás olvidare fue el escándalo que hizo Hermione a mediados de tercer año— dijo Daphne con emoción la mencionada se sonrojo y le arrojo un cojín.

—¿Es que no piensan olvidarlo?— la castaña estaba harta de que se lo recordaran cada que podían.

—¡Por supuesto que no!— le dijo Pansy estallando en carcajadas.

—Bueno ese animal no venía en la lista de mascotas que podrías traer al colegio así que no sé porque te enojaste tanto— le dijo Theo entre hipidos.

—Bueno ya lo sabía, pero es mi amiga y por eso la traje…— les contesto más tranquila, todavía le daba vergüenza con el director.

—¿Y qué fue lo que hiciste Granger?— Draco se acomodó mejor sobre un cojín verde claro.

—No es necesario que lo sepas a fin de cuantas fue hace mucho— frunció el ceño, no quería que precisamente el supiera.

—Vamos querida que Draco está de lo más interesado— Pansy sonrió maliciosamente —La cosa es que a partir de tercero se nos permite traer una mascota al colegio, pero Hermione trajo una que no está permitida y cuando Snape se dio cuenta llamo a sus padres, ella no quiso regresar a esa cosa…

—No le digas cosa— interrumpió la castaña.

—Como sea, le reclamo a Dumbledore que las reglas si bien no la mencionaban tampoco la prohibían y dijo que iría al ministerio a pedir un permiso especial todo eso entre gritos, lágrimas y pataleos dignos de una cría de 5 años— Pansy rio de nuevo obviamente su estado de ebriedad contribuía a su risa.

A decir verdad Draco no le encontraba lo gracioso ni lo interesante, bueno debía reconocer que le hubiera gustado ver la escena, pero dado a que era observador nato se dio cuenta que Hermione evitaba que le comentaran algo más…

—Deja tú el berrinche con aires de abogada, la que se armó aquí en la sala común— Daphne dio paso a mas carcajadas por parte de la pelinegra.

—Ya déjenlo y vallamos a dormir un poco…— Hermione intento ponerse de pie pero Blaise la volvió a sentar de un tirón a su brazo ignorándola por completo.

—Solo imagina Draco, era muy temprano y estábamos a punto de salir al gran comedor cuando a Astoria se le ocurre acercarse a la chimenea— Blaise gesticulaba con ambas manos —Y en eso grito tan fuerte que estoy seguro que se escuchó hasta Hogsmade, se puso histérica diciendo que había ¡una serpiente!

El rubio levanto una ceja

—La sala común estaba llena así que fue histeria colectiva, claro que hasta que la vieron deslizarse por la alfombra que todos gritaron— apunto Theo.

—En ese momento entro Snape a ver porque nadie había salido aun y encontró a casi todas las chicas arriba de los sofás, sillas y mesas y a los chicos con varita en mano aventándose unos con otros para mandar a alguien a lanzar el primer hechizo— continuo Pansy.

—Nosotros no sabíamos que hacer hasta que Hermione se puso delante de ella gritando que no la lastimaran, tampoco supimos que cara poner hasta que este — señalo a Zabinni —Se echó a reír y Snape puso una cara más agria de lo normal y se llevó a Herms y su adorable mascota a la dirección— finalizo la sonriente rubia.

Draco se quedó pensativo viendo a Hermione que le hiso una mueca y se levanto

—Sí ya, que bueno que lo recuerdan tan bien y ahora todos a dormir ¡vamos!— tironeo a las otras chicas que se levantaron de mala gana.

Los chicos se retiraron a los dormitorios con el italiano hablado sobre ella y un pensadero, Hermione los observo con los ojos entrecerrados cuando Malfoy la miro por sobre su hombro con una expresión seria en sus ojos plata que la pusieron en alerta.

Con un extraño nudo en el estómago arrastro a ese par de borrachas a su dormitorio.

-o-o-o-

Ya bien entrada la mañana en el gran comedor la mayoría de los estudiantes comían entre platicas amenas, en la mesa de Gryffindor Ron comía cuanto le pusieran enfrente mientras Harry trazaba algunas jugadas de Quidditch en un arrugado pergamino.

—¿Ya pediste al campo para comenzar a entrenar?— pregunto el pelirrojo con la boca llena de comida.

—Si Ron, McGonagall dijo que lo podríamos usar mañana hoy esta apartado por Hufflepuff— se acomodó los lentes —Además tenemos que ver que Angelina y los gemelos ya no están y tenemos que buscarles un buen remplazo

—Cierto, Ginny es buena considérala— termino su enorme plato de comida.

Harry asintió viendo a la chica Weasley

—Oye Ron tengo que ir con Dumbledore, ¿te importaría dejar un anuncio en la sala común?

—Claro…

El pelinegro se despidió de su amigo pelirrojo y se fue a su cita con el director. Ron lo vio alejarse y le deseo mucha suerte, conocía el motivo por el cual el director lo citaba a su oficina y esperaba que su amigo progresara en su dura tarea.

En la mesa de Slytherin todos comían con relativa tranquilidad, la verdad es que la mayoría tenían resaca y ni las pociones la habían eliminado del todo así que procuraban no hablar mucho para que su dolor de cabeza no aumentara.

—Ayer estuve pensando… Montague ya se graduó…— dijo Blaise viendo atentamente el techo encantado.

Todos voltearon a verlo sin entender a qué se refería.

—¿Y qué?— pregunto Pansy todavía confundida.

—Que no tenemos buscador ni capitán, y me niego a que ese imbécil sea el capitán— Blaise señalo con el mentón a Flint que estaba un poco más lejos.

—Habla con el profesor Snape y has una convocatoria para que se presenten los que quieran el puesto de buscador y tu serías buen capitán— resolvió Daphne encogiéndose de hombros.

—Yo puedo ser el buscador, en Durmstrang jugaba en el equipo del colegio y era el suplente de Krum en la selección de Bulgaria— comento Draco como si nada.

Todos voltearon a verlo de inmediato.

— Así que Víctor…— dijo Pansy dándole miraditas a Hermione que solo la ignoró.

—¡Hecho! Tú serás el buscador y bueno a mí no me gusta ser capitán lo mío es ser cazador y nada más, le decimos a Snape y que el vea que hacer— resolvió el moreno satisfecho.

—¡No puedes hacer eso! Debes darles una oportunidad a los demás que quieran ser buscadores o al menos avisarle al resto del equipo— Hermione de inmediato protesto.

Theo asintió y Zabinni rodo los ojos mientras Draco tenía una sonrisa burlona mientras terminaba su almuerzo.

—Cariño no tenemos tiempo, además de que la temporada comienza la segunda semana se octubre y tenemos que entrenar y Hermione, te aseguro que Flint ahora tiene otras prioridades…— se levantó y palmeo el hombro de Draco para que lo siguiera.

—Vamos Theo— llamo Draco.

—¿Yo? Pero si yo no juego…— los miro confundido con lo cubiertos aun en las manos.

Las tres chicas solo vieron en silencio como tomaban a Theodore de la túnica y lo arrastraban con ellos.

—Bueno, ¿y nosotras que hacemos?— dijo Pansy aburrida.

—Vamos a la biblioteca a terminar la tarea—dijo Hermione con decisión.

—No sé ni para que pregunte…—volvió a murmurar la pelinegra.

Resignadas la siguieron más por conveniencia que por otra cosa, es decir es Hermione Granger los estudios eran más fáciles a su lado, cuando se alejaban de la mesa la castaña volteo rápidamente:

—¡Ustedes dos también vienen!— señalo a Crabbe y Goyle que asintieron torpemente.

Ese sábado fue tranquilo en el colegio, Draco mando una lechuza a sus padres solicitando su escoba y se entretuvo con una Ravenclaw con la que había estado tonteando estos últimos días, Hermione termino y adelanto varios trabajos, Pansy se entretuvo con Daphne en la sala común viendo las nuevas tendencias para otoño-invierno, Theodore desapareció un rato y Blaise anuncio que ya tenían el equipo de Quidditch completo y empezarían a entrenar cuanto antes.

Ya entrada la noche, después de la cena, la sala común de Slytherin se encontraba en un delicioso silencio, muy pocos alumnos quedaban en ella pues la mayoría ya estaba en sus dormitorios, Hermione estaba en el pequeño sofá de cuero negro que estaba a un lado de la chimenea y que tenía detrás los magníficos ventanales por los cuales se veía el fondo del lago y que gracias a eso emitían una mística luz verdosa, pasaba las páginas de su libro con tranquilidad hasta que escucho el muro abrirse para dar paso a Draco Malfoy que traía las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón y que la veía pensativo.

Draco había estado "Hablando" con Marietta Edgecombe en una de las aulas vacías del tercer piso, la chica no paraba de parlotear y el la callaba de vez en cuando con un corto beso hasta que se hartó y la dejo sin explicación alguna, fastidiado regreso a las mazmorras sorteando a los prefectos de Hufflepuff que tenían el turno de vigilar esa noche, murmuro la contraseña y cuando entro paseo la vista por la casi solitaria sala hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con Granger sentada en un rincón al lado de la chimenea, las piernas recogidas cómodamente bajo su cuerpo y cubiertas por su capa y un libro en sus manos, pensó en irse a dormir pero tenía algo que le impedía ignorarla así que se acercó a ella y se sentó en un diván que estaba cerca y de frente a donde ella estaba.

—Deberías estar aquí inmediatamente después de la cena— le reprocho ella volviendo su vista a las viejas páginas del libro.

—Tenía unos asuntos pendientes— comento tranquilamente y acomodándose mejor en el diván.

Ella ya no le respondió y decidió abordar el tema lo antes posible.

—Así que Granger, ¿te gustan las serpientes?

Hermione en su lugar se tensó un poco pero levanto la mirada y lo observo con cautela, ambos astutos, ambos midiéndose, ella no confiaba en él y de alguna manera Malfoy lo sabía pero había algo en la castaña que le intrigaba, la forma en la que todos se referían a ella y ahora esto, tenía que saberlo, se moría de curiosidad.

—No me desagradan…— fue lo único que dijo y volvió a su lectura.

Draco frunció los labios molesto, la niña era muy lista y no le iba a sacar nada, así que cambio de táctica.

—Si tenías una serpiente de mascota ¿Qué hay de eso?— señalo al perezoso gato naranja que estaba bajo el asiento donde ella estaba.

—Crookshanks es un regalo de tía Nicolett— cerro el libro al ver que el chico no tenía intención de irse.

—¿La madre de Blaise?—ella asintió y él sonrió.

—Entonces desechaste a tu antigua mascota—aseguro, y espero su reacción.

—Claro que no, Belial está en mi casa y no, no ataca al gato— suspiro y serró los ojos molesta —Deja de dar vueltas Malfoy y dime ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Draco sonrió con prepotencia, definitivamente tomarle el pelo a Hermione no era sencillo por no decir imposible, pero él era Draco Malfoy un experto en la manipulación y la mentira, esa chiquilla no le ganaría.

—Nada en realidad es solo que no te imagino acariciando a una serpiente en tu regazo, pero en fin ya sabía que eras rara— le comento socarrón.

—Bueno, lo que pienses me tiene sin cuidado… buenas noches— sin más se levantó y se fue a dormir.

—¿Por qué a la defensiva Granger?— murmuro en la ahora solitaria sala común.

Se puso de pie y también se fue a su dormitorio, cuando entro las lámparas de aceite mágico se encendieron tenuemente, Blaise estaba recostado con los doseles abiertos y veía fijamente el techo de cortinas verdes.

—¿Insomnio?— pregunto el rubio divertido.

—No, de hecho ya estaba dormido pero Theo estaba leyendo y me despertó ahora el desgraciado ya se durmió y me dejo despierto— rodo sobre su costado derecho para ver a su amigo.

—Oye Blaise ¿te puedo preguntar algo del ratón?— se puso su pijama y se sentó en su cama frente al moreno.

—¿Hermione? Bueno, sí… supongo…— contrariado se sentó en la cama para escuchar al rubio.

—Hace rato le pregunte por su mascota, la serpiente, y no me contesto claramente parecía… parecía evadir el tema o algo así— volteo la cara fastidiado.

Cuando regreso a ver al moreno descubrió una expresión demasiado seria que hasta entonces no había visto en él, esperaba que el italiano no le diera evasivas también.

Blaise suspiro, sabía que tarde o temprano Malfoy preguntaría algo así, lo había visto, como su mirada cambiaba cuando él llamaba a Hermione princesa de Slytherin, Draco le agradaba y mucho, era ese hermano que siempre quiso y jamás tuvo, llenaba de un color diferente su vida, intuía que el heredero Malfoy estaba cegado por su fortuna y poder que no veía las cosas como él, Hermione, Pansy, Theodore y Daphne las veían, quería ayudarlo, quería que viera que a veces el dinero y el poder no otorgaban todo; que por esas cosas se perdían las más importantes, que por su egoísmo y ambición quedaría perdido.

Draco era muy listo y el no ayudaría si el rubio no quería ser ayudado, sin embargo quería que comprendiera un poco la situación de Hermione.

—Mira Draco, el árbol genealógico de Hermione no es muy amplio pero es muy antiguo, no me siento con el derecho de hablar de eso por mucho que considere su familia como mía— tranquilamente se puso de pie y fue hasta su baúl.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver con lo que te pregunte?— dijo Draco igual de serio mientras lo veía buscar entre sus cosas.

—Mucho, toma esto te puede ayudar— le tendió un viejo cuaderno empastado en cuero rojizo —Después de leer eso tendrás preguntas así que te aconsejo que si tanto te mueve vallas con Hermione solo ella te responderá, claro si es que quiere… buenas noches— se acostó y con su varita apago las lámparas de la habitación.

El rubio quedo en penumbras solo alumbrado por la luz verdosa de los ventanales, serró los doseles de su cama y apretó entre sus manos el pequeño cuaderno.

—Lumus…

Con la luz de su varita ilumino la portada, ansioso lo abrió para poder leerlo no importaba si se llevaba toda la noche…

_Historia de la Magia 4° curso_

_Biografia de Salazar Slytherin _

_E. Rossier_

Draco observo bien esa primera página, tenía fecha de hace más de veinte años, después le dio una rápida ojeada a las demás comprobando que eran simples pergaminos que alguien -tal vez su dueño- había mandado encuadernar para conservarlos en buen estado, se preguntó por qué harían eso con una tarea del colegio por que claramente eso era, dejo sus pensamientos para después y se dispuso a leerlo:

_Salazar Slytherin es uno de los cuatro fundadores de colegio, y su nombre lo lleva una de las casas que se crearon en su fundación._

_Era conocido como un gran mago que manejaba con maestría la magia negra, una de sus características más grandes es que hablaba pársel un lenguaje que solo las serpientes entienden, también se conoce que por desacuerdos con los otros fundadores por el hecho de aceptar magos con padres muggles (sangre sucias) termino abandonado el colegio dejando un lugar llamado la cámara de los secretos, lugar que alberga un monstruo que matara a los sangre sucias del colegio._

_Dicho lugar al parecer es solo una leyenda; es un personaje ilustre del cual se conoce muy poco, sin embargo es sabido que dejo descendencia, contrajo nupcias con una gran hechicera aunque no hay registros de ella, también que solo tuvo un hijo pero nada más sobre su familia o si su legado traspaso las barreras del tiempo._

Draco quedo algo decepcionado, ojeo unas hojas más que solo eran tareas con un supera las expectativas de calificación, sin embargo después de la mitad del contenido vio algo que llamo su atención:

_Hoy encontré por error el diario de mi madre de cuando era más joven en la biblioteca de la casa, solo por curiosidad me puse a leerlo, no había nada interesante hasta que leí lo asombrada que estaba al escuchar que su hermana menor se casaría con un Slytherin, eso me hiso recordar un trabajo que hice en cuarto año y solo por pasar el rato decidí retomar la investigación por así decirlo ya que no había más descendientes de Slytherin._

_Valla que me equivoque, al parecer el hijo de Salazar tuvo una hija que al casarse perdió el apellido, sin embargo la misma sangre de su abuelo el fundador corría por sus venas y por las de todos sus descendientes._

_Quise preguntarle a mi madre por su cuñado pero ella solo me dijo que jamás lo mencionara y más porque al graduarme seria mortífago, me lo prohibió totalmente, así que lo deje._

Draco más interesado paso algunas páginas en blanco hasta que encontró más escritos, para su frustración sin fecha ya que ese Rossier lo había convertido en un diario no muy consecuente.

_Hoy estábamos cerca de un poblado irlandés en donde matamos a unos traidores a la sangre, allí llego él, es la primera vez que veo a mi Lord en persona, su sola presencia me infundía un gran respeto y un gran temor. La visita fue corta y nos dio nuevas órdenes, pero yo no le puse atención sino más bien a la serpiente que acompañaba a mi señor, era increíble poder escucharlo hablar pársel, magnifico en verdad, hasta que recordé que solo los Slytherin tenían ese don._

_Cuando se retiró me acerque al viejo Malfoy para preguntarle y me dijo lo que yo sospechaba, mi señor eran un descendiente de Salazar, no pude más que expresar mi regocijo; realmente estaba encantado, entonces recordé que mi tía se había casado con un mago que tal vez era hermano o primo del Señor Tenebroso y alardee sobre ello. Lucius no tardó en hacer un mal comentario, llamándome ignorante…_

Draco repaso esa página reconociendo la mención de su abuelo y su padre, entonces busco en su mente hasta que encontró; E. Rossier no era más que Evan Rossier, uno de los tantos mortífagos que se habían fugado de Azkaban al final del verano. Continúo la lectura.

_Lucius tenía razón, era un ignorante, todos estos años nunca supe nada de la familia política de mi tía, esos de lo que yo tanto presumía porque ni siquiera sabía el verdadero nombre de mi señor, hasta ahora cuando hable con Regulus, me daba la impresión que los Black serian esa misteriosa familia pero Regulus lo negó diciendo que había una familia más antigua que la suya._

_Ese hombre no hablaba mucho pero me dio información importante, hace varios años mi tía había muerto y yo no lo sabía e imagino que mi madre tampoco dado que cuando se casó desapareció y no se volvió a saber de ella. Regulus también me dijo que tenía una prima y que cuando termino su educación en Francia su padre se la llevo, no sabe a dónde pero me aseguro que huían de la guerra que se había desatado por culpa de los Potter al querer desafiarnos._

El joven Malfoy conocía toda la historia de Potter la versión de su padre y de los que lo creían un salvador, también eso del Señor Oscuro y su ascendencia, sin embargo no encontraba ninguna relación del cuaderno con Hermione Granger, se iba a dormir ya pero vio que solo faltaban un par de páginas por lo que decidió terminarlo de una buena vez.

_Me sorprendía que Regulus supiera tanto de mi propia familia más que yo mismo y eso me daba desconfianza, si sabía era porque había investigado, porque algo buscaba, y no me equivoque el maldito nos traiciono llevándose algo que puso furioso a mi señor, nunca supe lo que era pero el mismo Lord lo busco personalmente y lo asesino, después de eso todo se desmadro, mi Lord encargo una tarea a sus más allegados, a Lucius le encomendó un diario, a Bellatrix una copa y a Severus le dio un anillo, esa misma noche el Lord fue derrocado por un chiquillo, todos huimos por que los del ministerio nos apresarían, Severus se fue conmigo, me dijo que tenía que dejar el anillo en una casa vieja y abandonada, cuando llegamos vimos una serpiente tallada en la puerta principal y otras más que adornaban la vieja y descuidada estancia._

_Vi el anillo dorado que le fue encargado a Severus y dentro de la piedra que adornaba la joya estaba ese símbolo, el símbolo de las reliquias de la muerte y allí comprendí cual era la familia perdida que heredo la sangre de Salazar Slytherin la familia de mi Señor Lord Voldemort y sobre todo el apellido que debía llevar mi prima si es que no se había casado ya._

_Los Gaunt_

_Los tres hermanos que quisieron burlar la muerte._

Draco serró despacio el viejo cuaderno, tomo aire y después sonrió con ironía, conocía ese cuento y hasta el momento pensó que eso era, un simple cuento infantil pero por lo visto esas reliquias eran reales y lo más curioso es que ese era el segundo apellido de Hermione, Merlín eso era, era… imposible y que le gustaran las serpientes no implicaba nada, sin embargo no podía por más que quisiera dejar el tema de lado, la duda había sido sembrada.

"_¡Joder!"_

Blaise dijo que le preguntara a Granger pero aseguraba que ella le decía pura madre.

¿Y si le preguntaba a su padre? no ni hablar el tenia asuntos más importantes así que…

¡Su padrino!

Seguro él lo ayudaba, sí, Severus le diría la verdad y se dejaría de estas sandeces para empezar a prepararse si quería unirse al Señor Oscuro. No perdería de vista sus objetivos por una chica, por esa chica en concreto.

Resuelto a dejar ese asunto por el momento se recostó a dormir. Por ahora debía solo acercarse a Granger cuando Potter estuviera cerca para molestarlo y molestarla a ella claro está.

No es como que le agradara su compañía ni nada de eso.

-o-o-o-

—Entonces ¿Qué es lo que harás?— pregunto una mujer morena a la rubia que tenía en frente.

—De momento esperar no creo que sea necesario alertar a los chicos…— respondió tranquila.

—¿Pero tú me escuchaste? ¡Te dije que el señor tenebroso quiere a nuestros muchachos en sus filas— la señora Zabinni se puso de pie frustrada.

—Yo no le debo lealtad a ese y no tengo porque preocuparme, si no le hubieras hecho caso al imbécil de tu segundo esposo no estuvieras con una marca en el brazo que te esclaviza a servirle a ese sujeto y tampoco estarías en este problema poniendo en peligro a Blaise— la señora Granger también se puso de pie completamente alterada.

—¡Cálmense las dos! Morinne, cariño siéntate, esto es grave en el ministerio se ha corrido el rumor de que, quien quiera unirse a los mortífagos debe ir al departamento de misterios, seguro Malfoy tiene algo que ver o Yaxley, cualquiera de los dos…— el señor Granger ofreció una copa de vino a ambas damas.

—Bien, ¿Qué sugieres?— pregunto la morena clavando sus ojos negros en los verdes del hombre.

—Que los chicos se queden en el castillo las vacaciones de navidad, allí estarán seguros— tomo la mano de su esposa. —No debemos dejar que Hermione se cruce con ese hombre, no sabemos que pueda querer hacer con ella, ese hombre le guarda mucho rencor a tu familia y eso hiso que casi la exterminara, debemos ser precavidos…

Eso era lo que ella más temía, que a su hija le pasara algo, ella era la última de su ancestral linaje su única hija y no quería perderla.

Lo que nadie se imaginaba es que la curiosidad de uno seria la perdición de otros…

_Continuara…_

* * *

**Y ahí lo tienen!**

**Le entendieron? Bueno espero que si ;D **

**Gracias por leer!**


End file.
